


Flame

by RedCommander72



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Hunter - Freeform, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCommander72/pseuds/RedCommander72
Summary: What if Kurapika wasn't alone when taking the hunter exam? what if he had a travelling partner that hit it off really well with Gon and Killua. Will she stay with Kurapika and help him achieve his goal or will the two part ways? And what would happen if Killua grew a soft spot for her? KilluaxOc
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Phoenix  
________________________________________  
The weather was warm and the skies were dotted with fluffy white clouds with a soft breeze, perfect for sailing. Two young teens were looking out over the ocean as their ship was about to depart from Whale Island to go to the hunter exam.  
The male with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes around 17 years old with a feminine facial structure, was currently leaning against the rail of the boat with his forearm resting on the ledge with his body facing the younger female next to him sitting on the ledge. He wore a plain white training suit with a traditional blue Kurta turban over the training suit. Around his neck under his clothes was a special necklace, a scarlet red crystal connected to a silver chain.  
The young girl a waist length black hair which she kept in a bun at the back of her head with bangs to frame her face with two strands that reach her shoulder either side of her head. She had toxic green eyes with a tint of yellow around the pupil. She wore a sleeveless V neck that ended mid-thigh with biker shorts underneath, a sleeveless fishnet under the shirt that could be seen at the neck of the over shirt and a maroon soft material belt around her waist.  
She had black open toe shoes with small platforms on the heels, black thigh high socks with a maroon leg warmer that started at her ankle and ended just under her knee on her right leg. On her arms she had black arm warmers that began at her knuckles and ended after her elbows on both arms. Around her neck was a maroon scarf that wrapped several times around and worked as a hood if needed. It cover her shoulders and was a special gift from the older blonde next to her.  
Together they relaxed just watching the ocean together with the blackette swinging her legs calming over the side of the boat.  
There was a commotion behind them as a young boy around her age clad in green with a fishing rod shouted to the people of Whale Island; his home the two decided mentally, about coming back as the worlds' best hunter.  
The men on the boat began to mock him as the two ignored everyone around them just like a man in a blue suit with black glasses continued to read his book.  
The boy didn't seem too bothered as he walked past the two with his hands on his backpack's straps. The blonde of the duo watched the young boy walk past out of the corner of his eye. The carefree air around the boy interested him, he was definitely was going to keep his eye on the boy.  
The girl next to him turned to him as if she heard his thoughts, "Hey Kurapika, that boy interests you doesn't he?" She asked softly with a gently smile on her pale face.  
The boy, Kurapika, nodded and smiled back with his free hand on her head that wasn't covered with her scarf he had given her when she had gotten seriously hurt once, like it usually was when out in public. "I must admit he does, he seems very innocent. He reminds me a little of you Phoenix" Kurapika added as he rubbed her head before dropping his hand to his side again.  
Phoenix only blinked curiously before turning her head to observe the boy trying to understand what her friend was talking about. Beside her Kurapika chuckled as he knew exactly what she was doing.  
She looked around a bit before finding him on top on the watch area looking down at the captain with a look of certainty while the birds were going crazy in the air, "It's a huge storm that's coming!"  
When the captain looked surprised he added, "It's true, I can tell from the smell!" The captain seemed to be looking at the boy before coming to a realization about something before ordering everyone below deck and telling the sailors to get to work.  
Later on the ship was swaying to and fro like a seesaw at a playground, all the men who were making fun of the young green clan boy were all groaning and moaning from the seasickness.  
'Karma' Phoenix thought, smirking to herself as she sat at the end of the hammock she was sharing with Kurapika, who had his feet on his feet on her lap as he read. Phoenix absent mildly played with the ends on his pants as she watched the people in the room roll around with the waves with amusement.  
Looking around she noticed the little boy wasn't affected by the roughness of the sea and was even helping people with their seasickness. There was also the man in the suit was sitting in the corner eating an apple, also not bothered by the roughness. Turning to Kurapika next she watch him read, his eyes showing his interests in the book he was reading.  
She had always found it interesting the way eyes would not only show their emotions but could also show nothing at all.  
Feeling someone staring at him Kurapika looked up and found Phoenix watching him with a distant look in her eyes. Kurapika knew the look was just her getting lost in thought about something simple and smile secretly and nudge her stomach with his foot gently so he didn't hurt but snap her out of her thoughts, which seemed to work because her eyes came back into focus.  
Phoenix focused back on Kurapika when she felt his foot nudging her stomach. Kurapika had an eyebrow raised, silently asking what she was thinking about but Phoenix only smiled cheekily back at him making him chuckle under his breath before going back to his book.  
Before Phoenix cause go back to observing to males in the room considering she was the only female on board the door to the room open to reveal the captain. She seemed to be the only one who noticed but she knew better after being with Kurapika for a few years that he was always aware of what was going on around him.  
Her eyes locked with the captains for a second before he looked at the others in the room and made a mental note to not to cross him. Not even a second after the thought crossed her mind he looked back at her again and asked that she, Kurapika, the green kid and the suit guy go with him.  
Quickly the four followed the captain to the room with the steering wheel and the four stood in a line in front of the captain. The suit guy was closest to the door, the green kid, Kurapika and then Phoenix who was next to the window watching the rain pour down and the lightening dance across the sky.  
Storms like theses ones have always been her favourite even though they don't have the happiest memories to go along with them. She could feel Kurapika looking at her from the corner of his eyes with concern for he understood her reason for the memories but all she did was look back him in the corner of her eye and smirk at him.  
Seeing this Kurapika looked at the captain and became to pay attention again, "First tell me your names!" The captain demanded.  
The green kid happily raised his right hand like he was in school and said happily, "I'm Gon!"  
'What a happy little fella' Phoenix though as Kurapika and Leorio then introduced themselves, "I'm Phoenix it's nice to meet you!" Phoenix said in a small but polite voice that made the captain smile at the shy girl reassuringly.  
"Why do you want to become Hunters?" The captain the asked. Phoenix could feel Kurapika stiffen next to her and she look at him from the corner of her eye, her eyes telling him that it's okay. Kurapika nodded slightly and relaxed slightly.  
Leorio pointed rudely at the captain before exclaiming just as rudely, "Hey! If you're not an examiner, you can't boss us around!"  
Phoenix rolled her eyes and thought, 'Rude and loud, he must be popular at parties'  
The captain didn't even bat an eyelash as he replied, "Just answer the question"  
Gon was the one who answered before Leorio could make another rude remark, "My dad's a Hunter. I left Whale Island because I want to know why my dad desired so much to be a hunter" The captain looked like he just confirmed a theory about Gon.  
Phoenix looked past Kurapika and at Gon curiously. 'Most people would hate their parents if they abandoned them but not Gon. I can see what Kurapika sees now, he doesn't look at things the way normal people do, just like me. Interesting'  
"Hey, kid!" Leorio interrupting Phoenix's thoughts, making Gon turning to him, "You're not supposed to answer his question!"  
Before Gon could protest Phoenix cut in with her gentle voice, "That's fine that you don't want to answer him Leorio-san but that doesn't mean that Gon is going to do what you want him to" Phoenix spoke calmly with some sass in her tone, but continued before he could argue with her and Kurapika could scold her, "The reason I want to become a Hunter so I can help Kurapika complete his goal and to discover unexplored lands and travel the world" Phoenix finished with an excited smile.  
"That sounds like a lot of fun Phoenix-san!" Gon shouted with enthusiasm with big sparkly brown eyes.  
Phoenix smiled sweetly at him, "Thank you, but please just Phoenix is fine" She said softly making Gon nod happily.  
Leorio grumbled the two of us not being team players earning himself a look from Kurapika. Phoenix smile secretly to herself at Kurapika's overprotective big brother behaviour he had when it came to her. It never fail to make her feel special that someone care so much for her.  
"I don't wish to reveal why I'm here" Leorio said obnoxiously while poking Gon's forehead, not even noticing the look he had gotten from Kurapika even though everyone else in the room noticed it, even Gon.  
"I agree with Leorio" Kurapika spoke up for the first time since introducing himself. Phoenix noticed straight away the rude way Kurapika addressed Leorio and smirk amused at his ways of letting Leorio know that he wasn't his biggest fan at the moment.  
"What?" Leorio said dumbstruck as he looked over up to Kurapika, before noticing the disrespectful he was addressed, "Hey! Aren't you younger then I am? Show some respect!"  
Kurapika continued as if he hadn't even heard Leorio which continued to amuse Phoenix since she rarely saw Kurapika acting rude, "It's quite simple to avoid pesky questions by offering a plausible lie"  
Leorio seemed to be getting madder every second he was ignored, "Hey! Are you listening to me?" He questions angrily.  
"However, it is quite shameful to relay upon deceit. That said, if I were to tell you the truth, I would be exposing my deepest secrets. That is why I cannot provide an answer" During His explanation he brought his right hand up to clutch his heart.  
Gon was looking at Kurapika curiously while phoenix looked back out the window knowing exactly what Kurapika was talking about and didn't want Kurapika to see the sadness that she knew was in her eyes. Kurapika knowing this felt grateful to her for knowing he didn't need anyone's pity.  
"Hey, you… Don't ignore me!" Leorio continued to shout at the blonde.  
"In other words, you refuse to answer my question" The captain interrupted Leorio before he could continue his yelling at the blonde. "Hey, Katsuo" The captain addressed the sailor with a clipboard that Phoenix just noticed.  
"Aye, captain" Katsuo answered.  
"Tell the examination board that we have two more dropouts" The captain said seriously making Kurapika and Leorio look at the captain in shock and Phoenix and Gon in surprise.  
"What do you mean?" Leorio asked unsure.  
"You still haven't figured it out? The Hunter Examination has already begun!" The captain explained.  
"What?" The two older teens asked in shock.  
"There are as many Hunter wannabes as there are stars in the sky. The examiners don't have the time or resources to review them all. So they hire people like me to trim the fat. I've already notified the board that everyone else on this ship had to withdraw" Leorio made an annoyed noise and Kurapika one of realization, "If they can't handle a little storm, they'd stand no chance in the Hunter Examination's later stages. In other words, you can only proceed to the main exam if I pass you. So think carefully before you answer my question" He finished, giving them one more chance.  
Gon turned to Leorio and said innocently, "So he says" making Phoenix giggle into her hand and the tension to somewhat disappear.  
There was a suffocating moment of silence before Kurapika took a deep breath before speaking in a calm voice, "I am the last survivor of the Kurta Clan" This gained the attention of everyone in the room and Phoenix stepped closer to Kurapika in hopes of giving him some comfort even a little and it seemed to have work because sent her a grateful smile. "Four years ago, my clan was annihilated by a band of criminals. I wish to become a hunter and hunt down that band, the Phantom Troup"  
The captain started at Kurapika blankly for a second, "So you want to be a bounty hunter? The Phantom Troupe is an A-class bounty. Not even the most grizzled Hunters can touch them. You'd be throwing your life away!" The Captain warned.  
Kurapika closed his eyes, "I don't fear death. I fear only that my rage will fade over time" Once Kurapika finished Phoenix noticed the red tint in his eyes and placed a hand on his arm to calm him a little. She smiled a little when he subconsciously relaxed a little.  
"So, in other words you want revenge" Leorio stated in a snobby voice, "Does that require that you become a hunter?"  
"That may be the stupidest question I've ever heard, Leorio" Kurapika answered with a bit of sass in his tone which make Phoenix hid her giggles in her hand again.  
"That's Leorio-san to you! And quit laughing brat!" The older teen yelled at the two making Kurapika mad for the brat comment aimed at Phoenix.  
"Places accessible only to Hunters" Kurapika continued ignoring the interruption with a hint of anger in his voice, "Information otherwise unobtainable… Actions otherwise impossible" At this point Leorio was about to blow a fuss from being ignored and phoenix letting go of Kurapika's arm feeling the tension rising. "There are more reasons than your brain could possibly handle"  
"Hey" Gon cut in stopping Leorio from yelling before he started, "Why do you want to become a Hunter Leorio-san?" He asked.  
"Me?" Leorio answered now calm, "I'll make it simple. I want money" He said content, not noticing the two teens who he had a problem with exchange an eye roll, "Money can get you everything! A big house! A nice car! Good liquor!"  
"You can't buy class with money, Leorio" Kurapika interjected while Phoenix bit the inside of her cheek to hold in her laughter knowing it wouldn't help the situation.  
Leorio's face got red from the anger that was surely surging through him, turning his head slightly so he could look at the blonde through the corner of his eye he said simply, "That's three times now" Before straightening up. "Step outside, I'll end the filthy Kurta bloodline, here and now"  
Once he said that Kurapika's face became dark and Phoenix's eyes widened as she looked at Kurapika for his next move, knowing that this was his fight and she shouldn't get involved.  
"Take that back, Leorio!" The angry blonde shouted at the taller male. The taller male stopped in the doorway after he opened it and looked over his shoulder at the boy, "Take it back!" Kurapika demanded with a deadly tone.  
All Leorio said was, "That's Leorio-san to you" Before leaving the room with Kurapika following shortly after and Phoenix going to follow but stopped halfway unsure if she should stop him not.  
"Hey, boys!" The captain called, "I'm not finished yet!"  
"Just let them go" Gon spoke up calmly, laying a hand on Phoenix's shoulder in hopes of calming her inner turmoil, "Mito-san once told me 'if you want to get to know someone, you need to make an effort to learn why their angry' It's important for them to understand why they're mad. So we should let them settle it themselves"  
Once he was finished Phoenix relaxed and sent Gon a thankful smile while everyone in the room just let Gon's works sink in.  
The silence was only broken when the sailor driving called the captains attention, "L-look" He stuttered.  
We all looked out and saw a waterspout close to the ship.  
"If we get caught by that waterspout, the ship with sink" Katsuo pointed out.  
The captain began barking out orders to take the sail down and all hands on deck as he took the wheel. Gon said he'd help and Phoenix piped out that she'd help as well. The crew in the room were thankful that the two were willing to help and all of them but the captain ran onto the deck trying to lower the sails.  
They noticed Kurapika and Leorio on the other side of the side about to face off but they ignored them for the time being. They were putting their all into pulling the ropes until an extremely strong wind blew everyone to the floor only Katsuo was able to hold on but because the wind was so strong he was being whipped around before he accidently let go and was thrown overboard.  
Katsuo flew between Kurapika and Leorio before he fell overboard. The two made a run for it and jumped overboard and grabbed the railings to keep from landing in the water but only just missed his hands.  
Before Katsuo could hit the water a green blue and a black blur jumped past them, it took the two holding onto the railing half a second to realize it was Gon and Phoenix. The two each grabbed one of Katsuo's wrist each before they began falling down but they felt a hand on one of their ankles each.  
The two fell toward the side of ship and hit it with from Katsuo's chest down in the water. Putting their arms around Katsuo's chest the two looked over their shoulders and saw that Kurapika was holding Phoenix's left ankle and Leorio had Gon's right ankle.  
Looking to her left she gave Gon a bright smile who returned it before the two holding them and the crew helped them back on board.  
The storm quickly calmed down after that and Gon was sitting against the railing and phoenix was in a tight hug from a worried Kurapika while Leorio stood with his hands in his pockets.  
When Phoenix and Kurapika let go of each other Phoenix sat next to Gon with her knees together, her shins pointing outward and her hands on her knees and he head bowed down knowing that the two older teens were going to scold the two of them.  
It started with Leorio's shouting, "You two idiots! If we hadn't grabbed your legs, you'd both be shark bait right now!"  
Kurapika took that moment to join in to, "Honestly, how reckless are you two"  
"But you did catch us!" Gon said making all of them look at him in surprise, "You both caught us"  
"Well, I guess so…" Leorio trailed off.  
"Gon, Phoenix" The four heard and turn to Katsuo running towards them, and bowed to the two young teens and Gon stood up and Phoenix looked up at him, "Thank you Gon, Phoenix. You two saved my life"  
"We couldn't have done it alone. These two helped us save you" Gon said looking at the older two.  
The two looked at Gon a little shocked he had given them credit while Phoenix smiled and stood up moving forward to stand next to Gon.  
"Thank you very much!" Katsuo thanked the two and bowed.  
Kurapika being humble looked away, "No, you don't need to thank me" He said modestly making Phoenix giggled at him and a slight smile form on his face even if he didn't look at her.  
Leorio looked surprised before waving his thanks away a little with a slight blush dusting his cheeks, "Yeah, I'm glad you're okay"  
Katsuo announced that he was going back to his station as Kurapika watched Leorio with curious expression, before changing it to a contempt but smiled and looked away when Leorio looked up and noticed him staring.  
Leorio looked a little embarrassed and ready for a smartass comment from the blonde, "What?" He grumbled.  
"I apologize for my rude behaviour. Sorry Leorio-san" The blonde apologized sincere innocence.  
Leorio only looked embarrassed now, "W-what's with the sudden change? We sound like strangers… Just call me Leorio... Leorio works" He said blushing again, "I'm also sorry" He added surprising the blonde, "I take back everything I said. I was wrong" He admitted.  
"No, it's okay" Kurapika forgave as Phoenix came and stood next to him and smiled at the two.  
Before anyone could say anything else the Captain's laughter cut through the air, the group turned and saw the captain leaning against the doorway. "I like you guys! Okay, I'll take responsibility for bringing you four to the closest to the exam site" He announced.  
"Really?" Gon and I asked in excitement. "What about your tests?" Gon added.  
The captain stopped and looked back at us sternly, "Like I said… It's my deciding to make. And all four of you pass!" He said happily before walking up the stairs.  
Leorio gave a big grin, Kurapika smiled relieved, Gon jumped into the air yelling 'yay' and Phoenix grinned happily and looked at Kurapika who had put a brotherly arm around her shoulders and shared a smile with her.  
The four of them were going to become hunters together, she just knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

isclaimer: I own nothing but Phoenix  
________________________________________  
Gon, Phoenix, Kurapika and Leorio arrived at the port in Dolle Harbor. The port was busy and was full of people going to the hunter exam. As soon as Phoenix saw the amount of people who were loitering around she quickly pulled her scarf around her head and hid her face slightly.  
Kurapika noticed immediately that Phoenix was hiding herself and stepped closer her. He smiled slightly when she wrapped her arms around his arm and stayed closer to him.  
Leorio who was walking to a map in front of the two, turned back to ask something but stopped when he noticed the way Phoenix was holding onto Kurapika like her life depended on it and smirk slyly and turned around before either could see him looking.  
Gon who wasn't with them at the moment was thanking the captain came running up to them at the map. He explained that the captain said that they should go to the big cedar tree on the hill, that it was a shortcut.  
Leorio of course was doubtful, "Huh, that's strange"  
They all looked at him, "Why?" Gon and Phoenix asked.  
"According to the notice I received, the exam is supposedly being held somewhere in Zaban City" The oldest teen explained before pointed to the map, "Right now, we're here. That tree is in the opposite direction"  
Kurapika looked down at Gon, "Perhaps you misheard him?" The blonde asked as Phoenix let go of him arms but didn't step away even though there was less people now.  
"No, he told me to head toward the cedar tree" Gon answered.  
Kurapika held his chin, a habit of his when he was figuring something out, "I see" he mumbled.  
"And this notice isn't any help" Leorio grumbled as he looked at his notice with annoyance, "Where, exactly, in Zaban City are we meant to go?"  
"Our task is to find the exam site, using a limited amount of information" The blond of the group explained, "Just another test before we're allowed to take the Hunter exam"  
"I-I knew that" Leorio stuttered out, "I already knew that!"  
"Anyway, I'll go have a look. The captain must have a reason to suggest that" Gon announced.  
Phoenix nodded in agreement with Gon and piped up for the first time since arriving at the port, "I agree with Gon on this once. The captain wouldn't lead us astray since he likes us" She said softly but the boys heard her thankfully.  
Gon smiled brightly at her for her support, Kurapika looked thoughtful and Leorio looked a little annoyed that they wouldn't be taking the bus like him.  
Gon started to walk away and Phoenix joined him when he walked past her knowing that Kurapika would come along with them because not only does Gon interested him but also because he wouldn't let Phoenix go alone even if she was with Gon.  
"Hey, hey" Leorio spoke behind them, "You're serious? The bus to Zaban is about to leave! We should take it. Hey!" He shouted out when the two young teens ignored him and continued walking.  
Kurapika caught up to them quickly after telling Leorio that he'd be going with the two young teens because he found Gon more interesting than the captain's advice and that Phoenix was his responsibility.  
Phoenix and Gon grinned at Kurapika when he caught up to them and they continued their journey to the cedar tree in a calm silence, which didn't last long when Leorio came running after them yelling for them to wait. Phoenix was the only one who slowed down for him but didn't stop.  
Once Leorio caught up he smiled at Phoenix for slowing down for him and fell into step with her.  
"Well, I knew you guys would be lonely without me. And it's no fun traveling alone" Leorio said as an excuse for chasing after them.  
Kurapika smirked at him over his shoulder and Gon grinned at him, Phoenix just giggled into her hand.  
The group fell into peaceful silence when Leorio stopped making excuses for himself. Phoenix couldn't stop looking back and after the fifth time it happened Leorio looked at her questionably. All she did was shake her head at him and try to ignore the person following them. She doubted that they were going to hurt them at the moment so she wouldn't do anything just yet.  
She could tell that Gon and Kurapika noticed his presents as well but Leorio hadn't.  
The walked for a while before coming to what seemed to be a ghost town.  
"This is a creepy place" Leorio pointed out, "I don't see a single person"  
"No, there are plenty here" Gon injected.  
"What?" Leorio asked on edge expecting them to just jump out on them as the four came to a stop.  
To the side a door opened and a group of people came out dressed all in white with weird mask and weirder hair. They were wheeling out a stage thing.  
The four teens stared a little confused and with theirs guards up as a women with two big front teeth sat in front of them.  
"Wh-what's with the freak show?" Leorio asked his friends quietly but they couldn't answer him.  
"Exciting" The old lady said quietly with Leorio repeating her, "Exciting two-choice quiz!" She screamed out making all four jump and stare in shock while the old lady's friends played the instruments they were holding.  
"You boys and girl are heading to that tree on the hill right?" She asked the still shocked teens, "To reach that tree, you must pass through this town. I shall administer a single question quiz"  
"H-hold on" Leorio stuttered. 'He's stuttering a lot today' Phoenix thought to herself distracted, "What's going on here?"  
"You'll have five seconds to state your answer. Give a wrong answer, and you're disqualified. You'll have to give up on taking this year's hunter exam" The old lady explained.  
"I see" Kurapika said, "Then this is part of the Hunter Exam"  
"I see how it is" Leorio spoke up, "I happen to be a quiz expert"  
"There must be a catch though" Phoenix said under her breathe but Gon heard her and looked at her curiously.  
"Wait! Only on question" Leorio asked surprised.  
"Your answer will be either the number 1 or 2" The old lady explained, "Any other answer will considered incorrect"  
Phoenix nodded, "And there's the catch" She mumbled to Gon who nodded in agreement.  
"Hold on, all four of us share one question? So if one of them answers incorrectly, I'm disqualified too?" Leorio asked. Even though it was a good question Phoenix couldn't help but be offered by the way he worded it, she could tell Kurapika felt the same.  
"As if that would happened" Kurapika said agitated, crossing him arms, "What scares me is the high likelihood of the vice versa happening!" He finished with Gon smiling nervously in the background with Phoenix next to him.  
"What was that?" Leorio asked annoyed.  
Gon threw his arms up suddenly making Phoenix jump, "But you know, this ways easier, since only one of us needs to know the answer" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he continued, "I'm not good at quizzes"  
Both Kurapika and Leorio agreed reluctantly with Phoenix high fiving Gon for stopping the fight.  
"Hey there, hurry up" Someone spoke up from behind the group. The four turned around to see a narrow eyed guy dressed in what looked like a white karate outfit with a pair of swords on his back. Phoenix narrowed her eyes at the man but didn't say anything. She was sure that this was the person following them up here since the port. "Or else I'll answer the question first"  
"Who are you?" Leorio asked rudely.  
"He followed us here, all the way from the port" Gon answered for the man, unknowingly confirming Phoenix's suspicion.  
"Huh, seriously?" Leorio asked rhetorically.  
"Sorry kid, I happened to overhear your conversation. What will you do?" He asked them.  
"Let him take it first" Phoenix spoke up before anyone else could, "That way, we'll know what kind of question to expect"  
Kurapika nodded in agreement as well as Gon so Leorio shrugged and picked up his suitcase and moved to the back with the other three. The white robed people brought out a podium for the man answering first.  
"Then I'll get to it" He said to us before throwing a sly look at them over his shoulder that Kurapika and Phoenix were the only ones to notice and tensed up a little incase he attacked them.  
"Here is your question" The old lady began, "Evil villains have captured your mother and lover. You can only save one. Select 1 for your mother, or 2 for your lover. Which will you save?" The old lady questioned.  
The four young teens started at the question, shocked that is was so brutal.  
"H-how is this even a quiz?" Leorio asked annoyed.  
The man in white only smirked and pressed the button on the podium "The answer is 1" He said cockily. When the old lady hummed for an explanation he continued, "Because you can't replace your mother, but you can find another lover"  
Phoenix looked at him disgusted that he would just throw someone's life away like that, while Leorio was just pissed at the moron for saying something like that.  
The old lady point her thumb over her shoulder, "You may pass" She said simply surprising the four teens.  
"You just have to tell the old lady what she wants to hear" The guy in white said over his shoulder before saying his goodbyes and leaving.  
"Hey now! That's all bull!" Leorio shouted at the old lady once the guy in white was gone, "How was that the right answer? We're supposed to give the answer the old lady wants? And that's considered correct? Hey, say something" Leorio ranted.  
Kurapika just watched him calmly, Gon crossed his arms in thought and looked at the ground. Phoenix put her hands behind her back and looked into the sky with her brows furrowed.  
"I won't put up with this sham, I'll find a different route" Leorio continued, turning around to leave.  
"It's too late" The old lady stopped him, "Refuse to take the quiz, and you're disqualified"  
Leorio was shaking with anger before throwing his arm out, "That's just ridiculous! Different people would expect different answers, there is no right answer!"  
Once he said that Kurapika looked up in realization, "No right answer? I see" he mumbled to himself, he looked at Leorio ready to tell him but the old lady stopped him telling them all that anything but the answer means immediate disqualification.  
Kurapika let out a breath before looking back at Leorio hoping he'd get it before looking at Gon and then Phoenix who was looking at him trying to figure it out. Kurapika locked eyes with her trying to get the message across with his eyes knowing that she could read his like a book and after a few seconds her eyes widened a little and she nodded before smiling at him and turning to the old lady again.  
The old lady noticed that the young girl understood the answer, "Here is your question… Your son and daughter have been kidnapped, you can only rescues one. Select 1 for your son, or 2 for your daughter. Which will you rescue?" She asked making Leorio pissed.  
Phoenix watched as Leorio went over to the side and picked up a wooden plank while the old lady was counting down in the background. 'He better not be doing what I think he's doing' She thought to herself as he started to swing it downwards a couple of times.  
The old lady called a timeout and at that moment Leorio jumped up and went to attack her with the wooden plank.  
Before he could hit her Phoenix was in front of him with one hand on the wooden plank and Kurapika had his wooden swords stopping the plank as well as he stood behind her and his wooden swords in from of her to stop most of the blow.  
"Don't stop me you two! I won't be satisfied until I've taught this hag a lesson!" He shouted at the two as he pushed forward but didn't get too far with the both of them pushing against him.  
As one Kurapika and Phoenix pushed Leorio back as Kurapika shouted back at him, "Calm down Leorio!"  
"How am I supposed to calm down?" Leorio continued to shout.  
Before Kurapika could shout back and Phoenix put her hand between each of their faces, "Stop yelling you two it's hurting my ears and beside Leorio you'll waste our correct answer!" Phoenix said calmly while rubbing her left ear.  
Kurapika and Leorio stepped away mumbling a small apologize before her words process in Leorio's mind, "Correct answer?" He asked now calm.  
"We gave the right answer" Kurapika answered putting his wooden swords away, "Silence was the correct response"  
"Silence? What do you mean?" Leorio asked.  
"You hit the nail on the head 'There is no right answer'" Phoenix started.  
"Precisely. This quiz had no right answer. However we could only state 1 or 2 as the answer. In other words, we weren't meant to respond at all. Silence was the only answer" The blonde finished.  
"But what about that other guy?" Leorio asked dumbly.  
"They never said he gave the right answer. She only said 'You may pass'" Phoenix supplied.  
Kurapika nodded before turning to the old lady, "In other words, this path is the wrong path. Are we right?" Kurapika asked.  
The old lady smiled before standing up, "Precisely" She made her way to door that she and the white robed people came out of, "The correct path is over here" A pair of white robed people opened the door for the old lady, "This leads directly to the tree, walk two hours and you'll reach the top"  
"Oh, so that's what this was about" Leorio commented.  
"A couple lives in the cabin beneath the tree, they sever as Navigators. If you meet their standards, I believe that they will guide you to the exam site" The old lady explained to them.  
Leorio dropped his stick before bowing to the old lady, "Gran I'm sorry for my rudeness" He apologized.  
The old lady looked away, "Don't be, I don't mind. I do this job because I enjoy meeting people like you. Do your best to become a good hunter" She smiled up at him making him smile back.  
Gon suddenly let out a loud exhale startling the group as they turned to see him sitting down, "It's no use. I can't think of an answer" He said.  
There was a moment of silence before phoenix, Kurapika and Leorio started to chuckle, "You were still trying to find an answer?" Leorio asked, "You can stop"  
"Huh? Why?" Gon asked surprised.  
"The quiz is over" The blonde answered.  
"I know" Gon counted, "But… but you know, what if I run into a situation like that and I can only save one person… What should I do?" He asked his friends catching them by surprise, "It wouldn't be right to choose just one. But one day, I might have to make that choice"  
No one said anything before Phoenix walked up to Gon and held a hand out for him to take which he did before he pulled him up off the ground, "If your ever in that situation then we'll be right next to you so we can save both of them" She said smiling sweetly.  
Leorio and Kurapika nodded from behind her letting Gon know that they agree with her and they'd be there.  
Gon grinned at her gratefully before putting an arm around her shoulder and giving her a peace sign as the four of them began to walk down the tunnel together to the next test they would need to take before the hunter exam.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Phoenix  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The four Hunter wannabes finally had it out of the dark tunnel they had to travel through to make it to the navigators under the Lone Cedar Tree on the hill. Of course, the only one who was complaining was Leorio; who was behind the other three as they walked in a comfortable silence.  
"It's totally dark out... 'Walk two hours' she said? It was two hours, two hours ago! Damn" The glass wearing teen paused at he read another magical beast warning sign, "Another 'Beware of Magical Beast' sign? He asked, "Are we ever gonna make it to the exam site?"  
Phoenix sighed a little annoyed at the older teen, "Is he ever going to stop complaining?" The brunette mumbled to herself but Gon and Kurapika heard and nodded their agreement with her.  
The three turned around to see Leorio who was waving his arms around like a headless chicken, "I'm hungry! I need to take a dump!" He shouted at the three in front of him not noticing the blonde's eye roll, the green clad teen's slight grimace and Phoenix completely blank expression.  
"Leorio" Gon called out trying to be heard of the older teen's ramblings, "We'll leave you behind" He spoke loudly as Kurapika guided Phoenix away with him as he turned to continue on.  
As he turned around his face lit up and soon Phoenix's followed suit at seeing what he saw, "I see it" The two announced in unison.  
It didn't take the four of them long to get to the Cedar after that. Once they arrived they noticed they were the only ones who were at the couple's cabin under the tree. Phoenix looked out of the corner of her eye at what seemed to be the shadow of an animal. She locked eyes with it for a second before it run back into the forest that surrounded them, making her eyes narrow slightly.  
Making their way up to the cabin Leorio was the one who knocked on the door as Phoenix had her back to the door as she observed the forest carefully, she had the feeling that she was being watched and she didn't like it one bit.  
She looked over her shoulder at the three boys behind her, she was the only one who could feel it she noted dully before turning back to the forest catching a shadow move just past the trees, 'It's playing mind games with me' Phoenix thought calmly as she locked eyes with the creature from behind.  
A pair of red eyes stared back at her toxic green orbs with slight amusement, Phoenix only raised her eyebrow challenging the creature. She noted that the amusement increased at her challenge but it stayed in the shadows watching her.  
The thing that broke her eye contact with the red eyed creature that's eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, was the sound of a door opening behind her making her turn around but not before she narrowed her eyes at the creature, to see the three males about to walk into the cabin.  
The female was quick to follow her friends into the cabin but was stopped short as were the others at the scene before them.  
Shattered glass scattered across the floor leading to an injured man lying on the floor in pain as a big yellow furred creature. It had a women who looked like she might pass out from fear in his arms. Its eyes seemed to glow in the darkness made Phoenix narrow her eyes and look over her shoulder once more back into the forest but she didn't see anything putting her on edge.  
"It's a magical beast!" Leorio announced shocked.  
"Magical beast?" Gon asked ready to attack with his fishing rod in front of him.  
Kurapika also had his wooden swords out in front of him just as ready to attack as Phoenix looked ready to defend her friends if needed, "A transforming magical beast, a Kiriko!" The blonde quickly explained to Gon and Leorio knowing that Phoenix knew about the creature, "They can take human form! That's an extremely intelligent creature!" He finished as the Kiriko faced the fully showing the women that only Phoenix noticed before.  
"There's a women in his arms!" Gon exclaimed.  
"And the guy on the floor need medical attention" Leorio added.  
Just as Leorio finished speaking the Kiriko turned around and jumped out of the window on the other side of the room, taking the women with him. Kurapika and Gon ran to the window as Phoenix and Leorio ran to the man on the floor.  
"P-Please! Please save my wife...!" Pleaded the man on the floor as Phoenix put a calming hand on his shoulder narrowing her eyes slightly so it wouldn't be noticeable and Leorio opened his suitcase that was filled with medical supplies.  
Kurapika took his shoulder bag off before tossing it to Phoenix knowing that'd she'll stay with Leorio and the injured man, "Leorio, we'll leave the injured man to you1 Phoenix protect them" He ordered as he jumped out the window following after Gon, his only replied from the two was, 'Got it!' before he was out of ear shot.  
Leorio quickly got to work fixing the man up with Phoenix helping when she could but she mainly held the man's shoulders down with more force then was necessary. The toxic green eyed teen ignored how Leorio continued to reassure the man that his wife was going to be fine.  
Once he was finished he stood up before he asked Phoenix to help him get the man onto the bed in the next room.  
When the man was comfortable and Leorio was satisfied that none of his wounds had reopened he turned to Phoenix who stood a few feet behind him staring at the man intently, almost like she was trying to figure something out but he ignored it, "Thanks for your help kiddo" He said as he ruffled her hair slightly making her pout at him, "Could you keep an eye on him for a bit while I go and get my case and clean the glass up out there?" He asked.  
Phoenix smiled up at Leorio gently and nodded her head, "Let me know if you need anything, Leorio" The young girl spoke softly.  
Leorio said he would as he walked out closing the door so not to disturb the injured man in bed while he was cleaning.  
As soon at the door shut Phoenix turned back to the man in the bed who looked back at her with red eyes, similar colour to the shadow she saw earlier and the Kiriko just before.  
She narrowed her eyes at him, "I know you're not human mister" She said in a soft voice so Leorio wouldn't hear her.  
The man looked at her surprised, "What are you talking about?" He asked.  
Phoenix sighed as she walked over to the bed making the man a little nervous but all she did was sit at the end of the bed before crossing her legs and putting her hands on her lap, "You're a Kiriko" She said simply.  
The man's eyes widened before he chuckled softly and sitting up, leaning his back against the headboard, showing no pain at moving his 'injuries'. "Tell me, how did you know?" He asked the young girl who looked at him with big innocent eyes.  
The brunette took a moment think about her words before turned back to the curious man, "The thing that convinced me was when I first touched her shoulders, you weren't shaking or tense; in fact you were pretty relaxed. Before we came in I had the feeling of being watched before I noticed a shadow, it had glowing red eyes just like the Kiriko that stole your 'wife'" She explained using her fingers to make speech marks as she said wife, "You have very similar eyes to the Kiriko's but they aren't glowing. You also don't feel human" She finished with a sigh.  
The man in front her was very impressed, not only did she pick up on his body language, his resemblance to the Kiriko's in their true form but she was able to sense things not normal person would be about to.  
The man smiled warming at the young brunette, "I must admit you've impressed quite a bit, but now that you know what are you going to do about it?" He finished with a serious expression.  
Phoenix only looked at the ceiling as she sighed, "I'm not going to do anything, you're not going to hurt us or you would have already" She said softly before looking the man again, "If my guess is correct this is all a test isn't it? To see if were worthy of taking the hunter exam?" She asked curiously.  
The man now known as a Kiriko smiled again as he nodded, "You are indeed correct" He paused for a moment looking outside before turning back to Phoenix, "It seems your friends are back" He said as Leorio came back inside the room to tell them the others are back.  
Phoenix nodded as she stood up and watched as the Kiriko in man form stood up with ease as well making Leorio stutter as Phoenix grab his hand and guided him out of the room and then the house to see two Kiriko's in their true forms and the women from earlier standing in front a curious Gon and a relieved Kurapika who smiled as Phoenix went and stood next to him looking up at him with an innocent smile on her lips.  
The Kiriko in man form went and stood with his family before one of the Kiriko's in true form began, "Hmm... How many years has it been since someone was about to tell us apart?" It asked to the other true form Kiriko.  
"I'm ecstatic" It answer joyfully.  
Leorio leaned down a bit to Kurapika and Phoenix who both looked a little put out, "Can you tell their faces and voices are different?" He asked the two.  
Kurapika looked at Leorio before answering, "No, not at all..." While Phoenix looked at Leorio a little confused as she shook her head.  
Gon turned to them having heard them, "You see, the one Kurapika and I beat us is the husband"  
"Which one are you talking about?" The two asked sweat dropping as Phoenix smiled nervously.  
"Allow us to introduce ourselves" One of the true form Kiriko spoke up as it moved to stand before its children with its partner, "We are the navigators. Our family provides support for the Hunter Exam"  
"I'm their daughter" The woman form Kiriko said kindly as she waved with a closed eye smile.  
"I'm their son" The man form Kiriko spoke up next with a wave and closed eye smile as well.  
"Man, you had us fooled" Leorio shrugged his arms as Phoenix shared a secret smile with the man form secret.  
"The hunter exam changes sites every year, it's quite difficult to locate it" On true form Kiriko explained before the other took over.  
"So we navigators help by guiding the applicants to the site" It said.  
"Oh, that's how it works" Gon spoke amazed.  
"But we don't help every candidate" The daughter added in.  
"We test applicants to see it they're qualified to take the exam" The son put in. As he spoke Leorio straighten up as Phoenix looked a little amused by his actions.  
"Kurapika-dono" The daughter began making Kurapika pay close attention, "You successfully used the most vague of hints to determine that we weren't spouses" She explained as she began to rub off some tattoos on her arm, "The hint was these tattoos which, in this region, mark a woman as single for life. Kurapika-dono demonstrated that he is very knowledgeable. Therefore he passes" She announced.  
Kurapika looked like world was lifted off his shoulders as he sighed with relief. Phoenix smiled sweetly as she wrapped her arms around his waist giving him a hug to show how proud she is of him as he in turn wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he fist bumped Gon who congratulation him along with Leorio.  
"Leorio-dono" The son spoke getting the attention of the group again, "You never realized my true identity" He spoke calmly while Leorio was silently freaking out, "However, you addressed my wounds faster and thoroughly than any doctor. Most importantly you continued to reassure me that my wife was safe. Your kindness makes you worthy of taking the hunter exam. Thus you pass"  
"R-Really?" Leorio asked before sagging to the ground in relief. He gave Gon fist bump and returned Phoenix's and Kurapika's smiles.  
"Phoenix-dono" The son began again gaining the teens attention, "You were about to realize my true identity through my body language and the slightest of resemblance my eyes had with my parents in this form. You were also sense that not only was I not human but that something was watching you all since before you went into the cabin. You're skills of advance observation make you worthy of taking the hunter exam. Therefor you pass also" He finished with a smile.  
Phoenix smiled widely as Kurapika wrapped his arm around her shoulders in relief that she's still be with him through the hunter exam. She gave Gon a high five instead on fist bump as Leorio reached over and ruffled her hair.  
"And finally, Gon-dono" One of the true form Kiriko's started up once again, "Your superhuman physical ability and powers of observation make you worthy to take the hunter exam. You pass" The true form Kiriko said proudly.  
Gon smiled widely as he fist bumped Leorio and Kurapika at the same time before high fiving Phoenix again who smiled sweetly at him.  
The son and daughter Kiriko transformed into their true forms before the two picked up Leorio who was on the floor, they each held one of his arms. One of the parents, the wife Phoenix though, flew above Kurapika and let him hold onto her ankles. The husband bent down and motioned for Phoenix to climb on which she did with a little more enthusiasm then she should have making Gon and the Kiriko chuckle at the eager girl before the Kiriko flew into the air stopping to let Gon grab his ankles.  
"Isn't it great that we all passed" Gon asked excited to the other teens.  
Phoenix looked down at Gon from over the Kiriko's shoulder and smiled brightly down at him, "It is. I'm glad we all passed together" In a louder voice to be heard over the wind.  
"It's too early to celebrate. We've merely earned the right to take the real exam" Kurapika pointed out making Phoenix nod in thought.  
"What's wrong with celebrating a little? We're making progress" Leorio piped up.  
"Honestly, you people really should think" Kurapika breathed.  
Phoenix giggled, "I doubt Leorio does think too often" Phoenix called out making Gon laugh.  
Kurapika looked like he wasn't sure whether to laugh or scold her for being rude so he chose to smirk instead.  
"Hey! Why must you two be such smart-asses?" Leorio shouted at the two kicking his legs out and sending the Kiriko's off balance.  
"Stop moving around!" The both shouted down at Leorio, "If you fall, blame yourself" They continued to shout making Phoenix giggle into her hand and Gon to laugh openly.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter but I do own Phoenix

The group of four and the Kiriko's finally made it to Zaban city after flying through the night. The son Kiriko had transformed back into his man form and was guiding the four hunter wannabes to the exam site.  
"As Navigators, our job is to identify worthy Hunter applicants" The man form Kiriko began to explain while Gon was looking around at all the stalls they were passing, "And guild them to the exam site. In other words, it would be extremely difficult for someone to reach the site without the navigators help"  
As the navigator was talking Gon wandered off to the side to get a closer look at some of the merchandise the stall owners sold, Phoenix following close behind him so he didn't get into trouble. The first stall the two went up to was one that was selling panda frogs on a stick.  
"Hey, wanna try one?" The stall owner asked the two young teens, "Its Zaban's famous panda-frog-on-a-stick! A true delicacy" Gon looked like he was going to take it before Phoenix pulled his arm and lead him away from the stall.  
After a few boring stalls they came across one where a young women was selling antiques. She held out a golden brooch that had purple jewels on the middle, "This brooch was excavated from Zaban's underground palace. I bet it's a national treasure" She said convincingly to the two young Hunter wannabes.  
Gon and Phoenix leaned in slightly to get a better look before smiling and moving on to the next stall. Gon was zipping from stall to stall so fast that Phoenix had to hold onto his hand so she didn't lose him.  
After a while the two heard Leorio shouting back at them, "What are you two going?" He asked, "We're going"  
Phoenix nodded and pulled Gon along since he wasn't paying attention and made her way back to the rest of their group. Once she was with the group again she let go of his hand and stood by Kurapika as the five continued on their way.  
It wasn't long before the group of hunter wannabes and their guild arrived in front of an expensive, tall building.  
"I believe that is the building" The man form Kiriko spoke up double checking the paper with the address of the hunter exam site.  
The four hunter wannabes looked up at the tall building in front of them in surprise. Leorio and Kurapika looked up with slightly wider eyes, Gon was grinning excitedly while Phoenix blinked as the man form Kiriko was moving to the right of the tall expensive building towards a small restaurant.  
"It's so tall!" Gon exclaimed, "They have a really nice building!" Phoenix looked at him with a confused look making Gon tilt his head at her, "Is something wrong Phoenix?" He asked curious.  
Phoenix shook her head a little, "Nothing, it's just that isn't what most people would say about someone's building" She answered scratching her cheek, a nervous habit she had when she was a child and hadn't grown out of.  
Gon only chuckled at her and shrugged his shoulders.  
The three males moved forward a little while Phoenix stood where she was watching the man form Kiriko from the corner of her eye, "So this is the exam site..." Leorio trailed off, "This is what draws..."  
"Hunter applicants from across the world" Kurapika finished for the oldest teen.  
Gon balled his fist at his sides, "My first shot at the Hunter Exam... Was this how my dad felt, when he first arrived?" The brown eyed boy asked rhetorically.  
Before anyone else could say anything else the man form Kiriko called out to them, "Hey, guys!" The four turned to him, "Over here!"  
The three males looked shocked that the Hunter exam was going to be in the small restaurant and not the big fancy building while the only female had a look of realization, now knowing why the man form Kiriko was standing in front of the small restaurant.  
"Here" He said simply as he pointed at the restaurant.  
"Wait, this isn't funny!" Leorio stated obnoxiously, "Isn't that an ordinary restaurant?" He asked.  
Phoenix nodded slightly, "The perfect cover" She mumbled to herself.  
"You can't possibly mean that Hunter applicants from across the world are meant to assemble here?" The glasses wearing teen complained.  
"I do" The man form Kiriko answered.  
"It makes sense, no one would expect the hunter exam, with its millions of candidates to be located somewhere so ordinary" Phoenix piped up making the other three look thoughtful and the man form Kiriko nod with a smile.  
The five quickly entered the restaurant, not a lot of people were inside and it was a little quiet. "Welcome" The chief spoke up not looking up from the food he was cooking.  
"Is the back room opened?" The man formed Kiriko asked gaining the chiefs attention imminently.  
"What will you have" The chief asked with a slight edge of curiosity.  
"The steak combo that opens your eyes to the light" The man formed Kiriko answered as the hunter wannabes behind him watched silently, "For four"  
"For four" The chief said slightly sharper, "How would you like them?" He asked with narrowed eyes.  
The man formed Kiriko leaned forward slightly and pointed his right index finger towards the ceiling, "Grilled over a low flame, until cooked" The man formed Kiriko ordered.  
The chief just went back to the food he was cooking, "Got it. Let yourselves into the back room" He said.  
The man formed Kiriko nodded and led the four teens towards the back of the restaurant before opening a door for the four to enter. In the room was a plain wooden table with a moving center piece that had a few salt and pepper shakers. The table had four chairs for the hunter wannabes to sit on.  
"Wait here" The man formed Kiriko advised them.  
"Wait? Where are the others?" Leorio asked perplexed.  
"I can't wait for the steak combo" Gon said happily.  
"Gon, that was just the password to get us inside" Kurapika informed the brown eyed boy as he and Phoenix moved to the table to have a seat.  
Gon looked a little disappointed, "Oh, we don't get to eat" He asked making Phoenix giggle softly into her hand.  
"One in every ten thousand" The man formed Kiriko spoke up at the door gaining the teens attention, "The number of applicants who make it this far. You've done extremely well for first-timers! Well, good luck"  
Gon held his hand out for a hand shake while the man formed Kiriko looked surprised, "Thanks!" Gon said gratefully.  
The man form Kiriko smiled and shook Gon's hand, "I would be happy to serve as your Navigator next year as well" The man formed Kiriko said happily before leaving the four teens alone to go back home to his family.  
There was a few seconds of silence as the Kiriko's words sunk in before the room gave a rumble and began to descend downwards.  
"It appears this room is an elevator" Kurapika spoke up.  
Leorio joined Gon Kurapika and Phoenix sitting at the table. Gon sat on Phoenix's left and opposite Kurapika who sat on her right and Leorio opposite Phoenix with Kurapika on his left and Gon on his right.  
Leorio crossed his arm annoyed, "Bastard" He started gain the other three teens attention, "That meant that he expected us to fail this year"  
"Once every three years" Kurapika said quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear, "The frequency with which a rookie passes the exam"  
Gon and Leorio leaned forward a little as Phoenix began to swing her legs and tuned the boys out already know what Kurapika was taking about.  
'I wonder if there will be any interesting people at the Hunter Exam. Many a few kids, probably not but maybe' the toxic green eyed girl thought to herself.  
The girl was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a slam on the table. She jumped and ended up hitting her hands on the table which she had in her lap and looked up a little annoyed.  
She found Leorio and Kurapika in each other's faces and Gon looking a little scared.  
"GON! What do you think? What kind of Hunter do you want to be?" The two oldest teens yelled at Gon who could only stutter out a few words, nervous of getting the wrong answer.  
Not getting an answer out of the brown eyed teen the two turned to the only female and asked a little calmer what she thought but still yelled.  
Phoenix only looked on in confusing before sighing and turning to Gon about to ask something but was interrupted by the elevator dinging telling the four hunter wannabes that they had arrived.  
"Saved by the bell" Phoenix whispered to Gon who nodded with a nervous chuckle.  
The four quickly left the elevator and entered an underground passageway that had pipes lined on the walls either side of them and a wall on the far end of the room. There was hundreds of hunter wannabes in the passageway and just about all of them were glaring at the four who just entered.  
"Strange atmosphere down here" Leorio mumbled to his three friends.  
"They clearly differ from the hunter applicants we saw at the port and in the city. Each is a master, in their own right" The blonde informed Leorio.  
Leorio looked a little nervous as Kurapika tensed up a little as if someone was going to attack them, Gon looked around curiously.  
Phoenix looked around bored before sighing and looking up at the ceiling showing them all they she had no interest in them, 'Looks like there's not a single person who's caught my attention so far. How boring' she thought to herself.  
Gon stepped forward a little, "Excuse me" He spoke loudly trying to get someone's attention but everyone just turned away from the four, "Everyone's really tense" He said to himself more than his friends.  
"Hello. Please take a number " Suddenly a green bean like man appeared in front of the four, it was holding out a badge with the number 402 in bold black numbers, none of them moved so Phoenix walked forward a little a took the badge with a sweet smile as a thank you. Once all four had the badge the green bean continued, "Be sure you wear this on your chest at all times. Be careful not to lose it" It said before turning away.  
Phoenix pinned her badge on the right side of her chest before seeing what the others numbers were, Leorio had gotten 403, Kurapika 404 and Gon 406.  
"Haven't seen you guys around here" A masculine voice called out to them. The four looked up to their left and saw a middle age man with a large stomach and a box nose in a blue outfit with a shoulder bag similar to Kurapika, "Yo" He said friendly before jumping down to them.  
Phoenix took a step closer to Kurapika getting a bad vibe from the box nosed man. Kurapika seemed to feel the same as he moved a bit closer to Phoenix as well.  
"You can tell we're new?" Gon asked innocently.  
"More or less?" Box nose answered, "After all, this will be my thirty-fifth attempt" He said proudly.  
Leorio and Gon jumped in surprise, "Thirty-fifth?" The asked together.  
"Well, you could call me an exam veteran" He said with the same proud tone.  
Leorio and Kurapika shared a look, "That's not something to brag about" Leorio commented quietly to the blonde.  
"Indeed" Kurapika agreed just as quiet.  
"If you have any questions feel free to ask me" Box nose offered.  
Before any of the boys could asked anything Phoenix spoke up "Um, Mr. Box nose," She spoke in a shy tone with a slight blush on her cheeks which Kurapika noticed imminently was fake and had to hid his smirk, while Leorio choked on his laughter trying to swallow it and Gon looked at her with a spark of amusement in his brown eyes. Phoenix noticed Mr. Box Nose's eye twitch slightly at her nickname for him, "What's your name or can I call you Mr. Box Nose?" She asked with her fake shy voice.  
Kurapika pursed his lips trying not to laugh, it wasn't every day that Phoenix was purposely rude to someone but when she was she could say the best things. Leorio coughed a little to cover the chuckles that came out and Gon sent her a cheeky smile.  
Phoenix smiled sweetly at the man when she heard a few applicants around them trying to cover their chuckles as well.  
"My name is Tonpa, please don't call me Mr. Box Nose" Tonpa asked trying not to sound annoyed but when Phoenix's sweet smile turned into a smirk he knew then and there that she was going to continue to call him Mr. Box Nose and made a mental note to get rid of her.  
"I'm Gon" Gon said shaking Tonpa's hand before pointing at the three behind him, "This is Leorio, Kurapika and Phoenix" Gon introduced.  
The two boys only nodded at him but Phoenix just looked away and started to look around again for anything interesting. She ended up tuning out the boys again not being interested in knowing who was who, she could do that herself if she really wanted to know.  
While the toxic eyed girl was looking around she unintentionally locked eyes with a pair of curious sapphire eyes that were staring straight at her. She noticed the eyes belong to a boy Gon's and hers age, he had white fluffy hair. He wore a white shirt over a blue turtle neck and grey shorts that finished just above his knees and purple and white shoes. He also had a badge with the number 99 on it. The sapphire eyed boy was carrying a skateboard.  
Phoenix gave the boy a sweet smile which caused the boys cheeks to turn a slight pink colour before he turned away quickly.  
'What an interesting boy. Guess this is going to be fun' Phoenix thought to herself before there was a scream.  
Looking over there was a bald man with a purple cape kneeing on the group with his arms in the air in front of him but the strange thing was that his arms were turning into small pink flower petals.  
"Oh, how peculiar" A sinister voice spoke up. Looking over Phoenix noted that the man with pink and purple hair was speaking and he looked like a mix between a clown, a joker and a magician, "His arms seem to have become flower petals. No smoke and mirrors here" As he was speaking the now armless man fell onto his face, "Do take care. When you bump into someone you really should apologize" He said quietly to the armless man but in the now silent room it was clear as if he had shouted it.  
Phoenix watched in interest only half listening to Tonpa as he explained who the clown man was. 'Hisoka huh? Why does that name sound familiar to me?' Phoenix thought to herself not taking her eyes off of the clown.  
Hisoka feeling someone staring at him more than everyone else turned his head slightly and looked out the corner of his eyes and his small golden orbs locked onto a pair of toxic green with a ring of yellow around the pupil. His eyes widen a little shocked but not enough to be noticed.  
He quickly gained his composure back and gave the little girl with the scarf around her head a slight smirk and waves cheekily at her.  
Phoenix's reaction was only a small confused smile and a nod before turning back to Kurapika, not noticing that Hisoka was still watching her.  
'So she's here! How exciting!' Hisoka thought before turning away as well.  
"Oh right!" Tonpa exclaimed gaining the fours attention again, "A little something to mark our acquaintance. How about it?" He asked after rummaging through his bag and bringing out a few cans of juice.  
Phoenix raised a suspicious eyebrow while Leorio smiled happily, "Oh, appreciated" Leorio said happily while the four teens grabbed a can each, "As it happened, I was thirsty"  
"Thanks!" Gon said gratefully.  
"Thank you" Kurapika said shortly while Phoenix only nodded holding her can at her side, holding the top of it with her fingers.  
Out the corner of her eye she noticed a few people watching them with amusement, no more like they were watching Tonpa. A flash of white caught Phoenix's eye as she turned her head slightly and locked eyes with the sapphire eyed boys again. He pointed to her can and slightly shook his head, warning her not to drink it. Phoenix's eyes widened slightly and nodded back her thanks.  
Turning back to warn her friends she noticed that Gon had already took a gulp of the drink as had Leorio. She bit her lip in worry but it was quickly changed to shock and confusion as Gon spit his out in a waterfall like effect.  
"Tonpa-san, this juice must be expired" Gon said smiling awkwardly at Tonpa, "It taste funny"  
Leorio was quick to spit his juice out after that, "Seriously?" He asked angrily, "That was close!"  
Tonpa looked surprised but Phoenix noticed it wasn't because the juice had gotten bad but that Gon had noticed it's taste, he was becoming nervous, "H-Huh? That's strange" He stuttered slightly.  
From beside her Kurapika was pouring his juice out with his eyes closed a little annoyed, phoenix only continued to hold hers, planning on keeping it in case she'd need it for something.  
"I'm very sorry!" Tonpa apologized loudly to the four, bowing down with his hands together, "I didn't realize the juice had gone bad" He said getting onto his knees.  
Gon being Gon was quick to forgive him, "It's okay. You don't have to apologize. Is your stomach okay?" Gon asked worried.  
"Y-Yes... I'm fine" He stuttered again making Phoenix narrow her eyes slightly.  
"I've sampled all kind of mountain grasses and plants" Gon explained making Phoenix raise her eyebrow in question, who just eats grass and plants? "So I can usually taste when something's bad"  
"R-Really?" Tonpa asked in disbelief, "That's amazing" Tonpa stood up after a second pause, "Sorry about that again. I'll see you around" He said walking away quickly.  
"Talkative old man" Leorio commented after Tonpa was out of hearing range.  
Phoenix nodded, "I don't like him" She announced to her friends who looked at her then back at Tonpa.  
A while later a ringing noise filled the room and the far wall began to open sliding upward toward the ceiling.  
"I apologize for the wait" A man with lavender hair, a mustache, a suit and no mouth spoke loudly above everyone, "The entry period for Hunter applicants has ended. The Hunter Exam will begin now!" As soon as those words were spoken a thick tension filled the room. "As a final caution. If you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or even dead. Those who accept the risk, please follow me. Otherwise, please exit via the elevator behind you"  
The room was dead quiet waiting for anyone to leave, when no did no-mouth continued, "Very well. All 404 applicants will participate in Phase One" With that he turned around and started to walk, his arms thrown back as he walked and his legs straight.  
The applicants were quick to follow him with Phoenix, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio close to the middle.  
"Of course, no one turned around and left. I'd hoped a few might withdrew" Leorio spoke to himself.  
Everyone was waking for a minute before the people in front of the four started to pick up the pace and started to jog so they copied them and started to jog not wanting to be left behind.  
"Wh-what?" Leorio asked confused.  
"The people in front started running" Gon answered him.  
"He's picking up the pace" Kurapika added.  
Phoenix sighed, "This phase is just running for a while isn't it?" She asked rhetorically.  
The boys al shrugged not sure of the answer but it was answered when the no-mouth man spoke from in front of everyone, "I neglected to introduce myself. I am Satotz, the Phase One examiner. I shall lead you to the exam's Second Phase"  
There was confusion in the crowd as the bald ninja called out, "Phase Two? What about Phase One?" He asked.  
"It has already commenced" Satotz-san announce making the crowd even more confused, "You must follow me to Phase Two. This is the exam's First Phase" The examiner finished.  
There was a few more questions before everyone just focused on their running. Phoenix sighed and threw her head back and groaned as she ran, "Why did it have to be running?" She asked to the heavens.  
Kurapika chucked and patted her head since he couldn't ruffle it since she still had her scarf wrapped around her head, "It's okay Nix, we shouldn't be running for too long" He encouraged her making sure to use her nickname.  
Phoenix stuttered slightly haven't heard her nickname for a few days before smiling sweetly at Kurapika with a slightly blush over her nose before turning forward and continued to run without complaining.  
"This test is weird" Gon commented.  
"I expect this is an endurance test. Fine by me. I'll be right behind you!" Leorio announce with confidence.  
Phoenix giggled a little knowing that Leorio will be panting very soon. She knew Kurapika was going to be okay if not a little out of breath and she was sure that Gon would still be full of energy once this is finished. As for her, well she could run for days if need be.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Phoenix  
Two hours have passed since the exam started. The applicants have travelled over thirty kilometres from the start. No one knew how far they must go. They are forced to run at the leaders pace, with no goal specified. It's a monotonous course with no end in sight.  
Phoenix run next to Kurapika looking around at all the applicants, 'Hmm, seems quite a few have dropped out already... how sad' She thought sarcastically.  
Looking at her left she watched Leorio over Gon's head as he ran, taking notice of his sweaty, panting form quickly. Phoenix sweat dropped at the older teen's state so early in the exam before looking at Gon who was right next to her. He didn't looked bother at all which was good. Kurapika seemed to be breathing slightly heavier not that most people would notice.  
She herself was feeling perfectly fine, in fact she was getting a little bored.  
While Phoenix was getting lost in thought about how her friends were coping she heard the sound of wheels coming up to them. It past Leorio on his left drawing his attention immediately.  
"Hey! Wait up, kid!" Leorio shouted at the kid on the skateboard now in front of him.  
Phoenix turned to the person Leorio was shouted out she perked up a little in interests as the silverette from earlier was now riding his skateboard in front of their little group.  
"You should show the Hunter exam some respect!" The teen continued to yell when he had the kid's attention.  
The kid turned slightly too looked at Leorio before answering, "What do you mean?"  
"Why are you using a skateboard? That's cheating!" Leorio declared.  
The silverette looked up at Leorio innocently, "Why?" He asked a little confused.  
"Why... This is an endurance test!" Leorio shouted louder.  
Phoenix stumbled once the words left his lips and would have face planted if Kurapika and Gon didn't catch her in time. Once she had her balance back she turned to Leorio, "This is an endurance test? Since when? Why didn't you tell me? That was rude Leorio" Phoenix quietly scolded him while Kurapika chuckled and Gon smiled sheepishly.  
The silverette looked at the toxic green eyed girl in amusement at her comment while Leorio looked at the girl annoyed.  
Gon put his hand on her shoulder, "It isn't, don't worry" He reassured her and turned to Leorio when he was about to yell at him, "It isn't an endurance test Leorio"  
Leorio bent down getting closer to Gon's face whist still running, "Gon, what are you saying?" He asked annoyed that that young boy wasn't agreeing with him.  
"The examiner only told us to follow him" Gon said simply.  
Leorio seemed to be getting more and more aggravated by the second and Phoenix was a little concerned that he was going to pop a vein or something. Looking at Kurapika who was watching Leorio with a deadpan expression shared an eye roll with the young girl before the two turned to watch the others again.  
Leorio looked a little surprised as the silverette slowed down and passed him settling in between Gon and Phoenix, looking between the two in interest. Not having met anyone his age before he was curious to know what these two were like.  
Gon and Phoenix looked at the silverette with innocent curiosity, "Hey, how old are you two?" The silverette asked them as he looked between the two.  
"We're both twelve years old" Gon told him while Phoenix shyly nodded her head in agreement.  
The silverette looked at them with renewed interest and curiosity before doing a quick trick with his skateboard that flipped it into the air before catching it under his arm, "Guess I'll run too" He said nonchalant.  
Gon yelled out in amazement while Phoenix raised an eyebrow at the kid's carefree tone.  
"Wow! That was cool!" Gon complimented making the silverette smile slightly.  
"I'm Killua" He finally introduced himself.  
"I'm Gon" The brown eyed teen introduced before the two boys turned to Phoenix who blushed slightly at the attention she was now under.  
"Phoenix" She introduced herself in a soft voice earning small reassuring smiles from the two young teens next to her.  
As Gon and Killua began to dive into light conversation Phoenix and Kurapika broke apart from the others and ran a head into the crowd.  
The two ran in silence for a while, just enjoying one another's company before Phoenix turned to the blonde, "Hey Kura, how long have we've been running for? This is getting a little boring" Phoenix asked with her quiet voice.  
Kurapika turned to his closest and truest friend while thinking for a moment before replying to her question, "It's been about four hours since the exam begin. We must have travelled at least sixty kilometres" The blonde told, "I'm not too sure how much longer we'll be running but try not to get too bored" He added with a slight chuckle.  
Phoenix only gave him a playful smirk as her eyes gleamed with mischief making Kurapika sigh before ruffing her hair now that her hood was down for a bit.  
The two long-time friends had been running up a long stairway when suddenly Leorio zoomed past the two shirtless, knocking them off balance from the surprise for a second before the two caught their balance and turned to each other confused before looking back up at Leorio who had his jacket around his waist and didn't have his briefcase.  
The blonde turned to the brunette with a sigh, "I'll go see if he's okay, you should go and find Gon and Killua, see if their alright" He explained before he picked up the pace once the brunette nodded her understanding and slowed down.  
It didn't take the young girl long before she found the two young boys who were now running up the stairs, it seemed that Gon now have Leorio's briefcase. Quickly and quietly she moved next to Killua without either of them noticing.  
"Are you two okay?" She asked softly before jumping when the two let out screams and jumped away from her with wide stunned eyes, looking at her with frightened expressions, "Um, is something wrong?" She asked furrowing her brows.  
Gon's face morphed into one of relief, while Killua's turned slightly annoyed but she could see the slight relief in his eyes, "When did you get there?" He asked irritated but he was more annoyed with himself then her, how did he not know she was right next to him?  
Phoenix just gave them a sweet closed eye smile before looking ahead again ignoring the question. She didn't notice the slight pink tint to Killua's cheeks as the boys joined back up with her.  
Gon turned to his female friend with excitement, "Hey Phoenix, we're having a race want to join? The losers have to buy the winner dinner" Gon explained with a bright smile.  
The toxic green eyed girl looked at the two before nodding with a small excited smile making its way onto her face making the two boys grin back at her before the three took off together.  
They've been running together for a good five minutes before they were catching up with Leorio and Kurapika, Phoenix could tell straight away how tense Kurapika was and could only guess that he was telling the glasses wearing teen about his clan.  
The girl took quick notice that Kurapika had taken his turban off and placed it into his white shoulder bag that had a few things that the two of them would need, but he was also clutching the scarlet ruby necklace she gave in him a tight fist as it hung around his neck.  
She knew for a fact that he only held onto it when he needed to calm down so she knew for a fact that he defiantly was taking about not only his clan but the phantom troupe as well.  
Being too in thought she missed the end of their conversation as she and the two young boys ran up beside them, as they were passing them Gon called out, "See you at the goal Kurapika"  
Killua smirked slightly before calling out to Leorio, "Catch you later, old timer" He said cheekily.  
Leorio was quick to react just like Killua had hopped but when he said next made all of them freeze, "I'm not old! I'm a teenager, just like you guys!" He yelled at the top of his lungs in rage.  
It was like time had frozen as the four looked at the shirtless teen in complete shock, Phoenix could have sworn that those around them had even stopped for a split second in shock as well.  
"Huh?" Killua asked in disbelief.  
"No way!" Gon exclaimed.  
"Impossible" Phoenix shouted in shock getting wide eyed looks from the four as well, them not used to her being loud.  
Once the three had snapped out of their shock they quickly ran ahead with Phoenix looking over her shoulder at Kurapika and gave him a sweet smile and a small wave which he was quick to return before she turned back around and ran with the two other boys.  
The three were dodging fallen applicants and sometimes jumping over them as they ran up the stairs, not even breathing heavily or breaking a sweat.  
None of them had said anything for a while and Killua was getting a little bored of the silence, "I'm impressed that you two can keep up with me" He said finally breaking the comfortable silence that surrounded the three.  
The two looked at him before Gon began to rub the back on his neck with a slightly sheepish smile on his face, "Really?" He asked while Phoenix just raised an eyebrow at the silverette.  
The silverette seemed a little put out by their responses but decided to let it go, "Or maybe it's just that everyone else is too slow" He suggested before looking down before continuing with a slightly whiney voice, "Man... The Hunter Exam is gonna be a breeze. That's no fun" He complained.  
"Hey, why do you want to become a Hunter?" Gon asked his male friend on his left.  
"Me?" Killua asked and continued when Gon nodded, "I'm not really interested in becoming a Hunter" He admitted getting slightly confused looks from the two other teens, "I heard the exam was supposed to be really hard, so I thought it'd be fun. But this is disappointing. What about you two?" He asked them.  
Gon was the first to reply, "Well, my dad's a Hunter. So I want to become a Hunter, like my dad" Gon explained to the silverette since Phoenix already knew his reasons.  
"Hmm... What kind of Hunter is he?" Killua asked curiously.  
"I don't know" Gon responded cheerfully making Phoenix and Killua look at him strangely.  
Killua gave out a chuckled of amusement, "That's kinda weird"  
"Really?" Gon asked innocently.  
"You want to be like your dad, but you don't know anything about him?" Phoenix was the one to answer him with a slightly bewildered tone.  
"I was raised by Mito-san" Gon explained to his two friends, "So I've only seen my dad in pictures"  
"Who's Mito-san?" Killua and Phoenix asked in unison making Gon giggle and Phoenix and Killua to look away from each other with slight blushes on their faces.  
"Aunt Mito" Gon told the two once he calmed down a little. "When he was twelve, my dad took the Hunter Exam. He passed and became a Hunter, then he left the island. I want to find out why he chose to be a Hunter over being with me" Gon finished with a smile.  
Killua hummed in thought before turning to Gon's right and looked a Phoenix, "What about you Phoenix? Why do you want to become a Hunter" He asked curiously.  
Phoenix looked at him and gave a small smile before looking forward again, knowing that the two boys were looking at her waiting for her answer, "My main reasons to becoming a Hunter is so I can help Kurapika with his goal but I've always dreamed of travelling the world and finding new unexplored lands. It sounds like freedom" Phoenix explained with an excited smile that made Gon and Killua smile with her.  
"Sounds like a lot of fun. The freedom part sounds like the best of it though" Killua admitted making Gon nod in agreement as Phoenix giggled into her hand before the three look ahead as a light shone through the darkness of the tunnel.  
The three were quick to pick up their pace to finish their race. They quickly past the front of the applicants as they sprinted ahead of everyone. Phoenix notice that she was neck to neck with the boys so she pushed down harder than normal with her next step which pushed just ahead of the boys as the three crossed the line.  
The three came to a stop as the boys' shouted out 'GOAL' before they started to argue about was the winner as Phoenix stood next to Satotz-san watching with him as Gon turned to the examiner, "Hey, who was faster?" He asked.  
"I believe that you two boys crossed the finish line simultaneously, while this young lady crossed just a few seconds before you two did" Satotz-san explain while gesturing to Phoenix who stood calming next to him giving the two boys a cute closed eye smile with her head tilt slightly, which made both boys blush.  
"Oh..." Gon said a little disappointed before he perked up and pointed at the still smiling Phoenix with excitement, "Then, we'll buy you dinner" He announced while Killua reluctantly nodded with a sigh.  
"Hey, Satotz-san. Is this where the Second Phase of the exam takes place?" Gon asked as Phoenix and Killua moved to the side out of the way of the door and sat down to rest a little while everyone else arrived.  
"No, we still have quite a way to go" The examiner answered.  
"Oh..." Was all Gon said before he went to sit down with his two friends who was playing rock-paper-scissors, where they made room for him and asked him to join.  
After a few rounds Phoenix became bored with the game so she just looked out at the fog that kept her from seeing where they were exactly. The applicants were all coming through now and were forming a large crowd outside the doorway.  
It wasn't long before Leorio came stumbling out wheezing and spluttering with Kurapika behind him scared the older teen might fall backwards but moved to his side once he was away from the stairs and out of danger of falling down them.  
"Hey Kurapika" Gon called out once he noticed to blonde making Phoenix's head to snap up and over to Kurapika, getting a weird look from Killua.  
Kurapika waved and gave Phoenix a smile happy to see that she make it and a nod to Killua before looking around at their destination, "Is this our destination?" He asked as Phoenix stood up from her spot next to Killua and moved to stand on his side. He place his hand on her head which had her hood up again since they were outside.  
"No, it isn't" Gon answered him as Killua watched the interaction between the blonde and brunette and wander what was going on with them.  
"I see" Kurapika replied and he took his hand back as Phoenix turned around and looked at Leorio with a concerted face and was about to ask if he was alright when Kurapika spoke again, "The fog is fading" Kurapika observed making Killua and Gon stand up.  
Phoenix quickly turned around to see that they were standing in front of a grassy plain with a forest close by. She could only guess that they were going in there next. Looking at the forest Phoenix could only frown, there was a weird feeling about it, not something that scared her but something that made her feel cautious and put her guard.  
"The Numere Wetlands" The examiner began.  
"Swindlers Swamp" Phoenix added quietly to herself but the four teens around her heard but Kurapika and Killua who were the only ones who knew that she was talking about a gave a slight grimace.  
"Also known as Swindlers Swamp," The examiner continued not having heard Phoenix, "We must cross these wetlands to reach Phase Two of the Exam. This place is home to many bizarre animals, many of them being cunning, insatiable creatures who deceive humans and prey upon them. Be very careful. If you let them fool you... you're dead" He said simply.  
"Cheerful thought" Phoenix mumbled making Killua smirk at her sass, as the applicants became a little freak out.  
Behind them they heard the door begin to close as they turned around to see an unfortunate applicant who didn't make it in time beg for them to wait but it was too late for him. Once the doors where closed they all turned back to the examiner so he could continue to explain the rest of the exam to them.  
"These wetland creatures will use every trick in the book to fool their prey. An ecosystem in which creatures obtain food through deceit... Hence the name Swindlers Swamp. Stay very close to me so you won't be deceived" The examiner finished with his back to the group.  
There was a pause before Leorio spoke up with arrogance, "What a joke. How can they fool us, when we're expecting it?" He asked.  
"Don't let them fool you!" A new unknown voice sounded shouted making some people jump as they all looked at the side of the structure that held the doorway.  
"I just said they can't" Leorio said to himself.  
Standing there was a beating up middle-aged man with light brown hair, a long nose. He was wearing a purple sweater with a faded green scarf around this neck, he was holding something in his hand out of sight to everyone, "D-don't fall for it..." He wheeze slightly, "He's lying to you!" He shouted pointing at Satotz-san.  
Phoenix rolled her eyes and turned away from the man and happened to lock eyes with a golden ones which were sparking with amusement. Hisoka chuckled silently as he held up a few playing cards with a question in his eyes while the two of them ignored the man who was shouted out something about a man faced ape. Phoenix looked back to the shouting man then to Hisoka with a shrug, telling him to do what he wanted, unsure of why he was even asking her.  
Hisoka gave an excited smirk before schooling his expression and flicking his cards at both Satotz-san and the shouting man causing everyone to gasp before going silent.  
Three of his cards impaled the shouting man while Satotz-san caught the three thrown at him in between his fingers without effort before holding them up.  
There was a sound of cards being flicked before everyone looked at Hisoka apart from Phoenix who was already looking at him, "I see, I see..." Hisoka spoke with his eyes closed and a carefree smirk on his face, "That settles it... You're the real one" He announced looking at the examiner sending most of the applicants into shock, while the 'dead' monkey ran away, "Examiners are Hunters selected by the committee to perform this duty without pay. Any hunter bearing the title we seek, would be able to block that attack" Hisoka finished up.  
Satotz-san nodded his head slightly, "I shall take that as a compliment. However, should you attack me again, for any reason, I will report you for turning on an examiner. And you will be immediately disqualified. Are we clear?" Satotz-san warned with narrowed eye.  
"Sure" Was all Hisoka replied.  
The sound of birds made the group turn back to the man that Hisoka had just killed to see that vultures were beginning to eat away at his corpse. Some of the applicants had to turn away but all Phoenix and her friends did was watch, Leorio seemed to be the only on freaked out but Gon seemed a little put out by it though.  
"Nature really can be brutal to watch..." Leorio mumbled.  
"So he was a man faced-ape, as well" Kurapika commented.  
"He was attempting to confuse the applicants, to lure some away" Satotz-san explained and he moved closer.  
"We cannot relax our guard" Killua advised with a tense face.  
"Yeah" Gon agreed with a serious tone while Phoenix nodded her agreement.  
"You will be encountering such deception on a regular basis. I believe a number of you were fooled into suspecting my identity?" Satotz-san asked although he knew the answer. Phoenix watch with an amused smile as Leorio and baldy rubbed the back on their necks with stupid looks on their faces before focusing on Satotz-san again, "Do you understand? If you lose sight of me in Numere Wetlands fog, you will never reach the exam's second phase. Do bear that in mind" He said giving the applicant one last warning, "Then let us be on our way. Please follow me"  
With that everyone began to follow him in the forest and fog towards the second exam sight.  
As Killua and Gon began to pick up the pace a little Phoenix turned to Kurapika, "I'm going to run with Killua and Gon for this bit so please be careful" She asked frowning a little.  
Kurapika nodded, "I will be, you be careful too" He said seriously as the two smiled at each other and Phoenix nodded and ran a head to run alongside Gon and Killua.  
Once she was level with them, making sure that her footsteps can be heard so they don't freak again like before, "I'm gonna run with you two, is that okay?" She asked shyly.  
Gon and Killua both smiled and nodded at her, both being fine with her there, even a little glad she was. This way they'd be able to make sure that nothing bad happen to her.  
"We've got to make sure to stay near the front" Killua told the two of them.  
Gon nodded his agreement, "We're running through marsh this time. Running on wet ground requires more energy. Try and keep your strength up, we don't know what we might run into out here" Phoenix warned the boys quietly, making them nod with a serious look in their eyes.  
The three had been running a few people behind the examiner for a good five minutes before he began to speak again now the fog had begun to thicken up, "Pay attention now, be sure to stay close behind me" He warned.  
Looking around Phoenix took note that the fog had thicken again and could only guess that it gets thicker the further into the forest. As she was looking around she suddenly felt the hairs on the back on her neck and arms stand on end, she could feel the bloodlust in the air. She took a second to pin point it and discovered it came from Hisoka.  
Looking at Killua and Gon she noticed that only the Silverette felt it and the way his eyes sharpened as he looked around he was trying to find out where it was coming from, Phoenix nudged him with her elbow gently before darting her eyes over to Hisoka once he looked at her. When he nodded back to that he understood he turned to Gon.  
"Gon..." Killua said quietly making Gon turn to him before he noticed how tense the two beside him were but didn't understand why, "Let's move up" Was all Killua said not wanting Gon to worry but he wandered how Phoenix could feel Hisoka's bloodlust and identify it quicker then he could.  
"Okay" Gon said clueless, "We don't want to lose sight of the examiner"  
Phoenix shook her head at his naïve nature but said nothing, knowing that Killua would explain it, "I'm more concerned with increasing the distance between us and Hisoka. Staying too close to him is dangerous. I can smell it in the air" Killua admitted grimly while Phoenix nodded in agreement with him.  
"Smell?" Gon asked a little confused before sniffing the air making Killua and Phoenix shard a perplexed look with each other before looking back at the blackette, "Hmm... I don't think he smells" He murmured, "Leorio! Kurapika! Killua and Phoenix sais that we should move up!" He shouted out.  
"Hey..." Phoenix said quietly dumbfounded that he just did that.  
"Can't you feel the tension surrounding us?" Killua asked him a little concerned about his mental health.  
"Moron! If I had the strength I'd already be up there!" The three heard Leorio shouted back at them from somewhere behind them making Phoenix put a hand on the side of her head in disbelief.  
"Don't worry about us!" Kurapika's voice was, it's sound coming from the same direction that Leorio's voice came from, this time making Killua deadpan.  
"What?" Gon called out a little disappointed that his friends couldn't catch up at the moment.  
"Let's go Gon" Killua said to him a little firmly, already knowing that Phoenix wasn't going to be hanging around and will be right by them.  
"Ah, wait!" Gon said hurrying to catch up with them as they raced ahead but he caught up pretty quickly.  
As they were running the three talked quietly amongst themselves to past the time, "I wonder what kind of animals are in here" Phoenix asked making sure to keep close to Killua and Gon as they had put her in the middle of them as they ran just in case.  
Gon thought for a moment, "Maybe wolves? Or Bears? Oh what about tigers?" Gon answered excitedly.  
Killua and Phoenix chuckled, "Your thinking more of wood or a jungle Gon. There are probably mostly snakes, turtles, frogs and maybe even alligators" Killua said knowing more about places like these then Gon who grew up no where near a swamp, well he didn't either but he's been to a few before to train.  
Phoenix went a little pale before turning to Killua with a frown on her face, "Do you really think there are snakes here?" She asked in a shaky whisper, as if she talked to loud that she would summon a heap of them.  
Killua and Gon looked at her curiously before Killua smirk with mischief, "Are you scared of snakes?" He asked playfully.  
Phoenix nodded before taking a shaky breath, "I was almost eaten by a snake when I was little, I've been terrified of them ever since" Phoenix admitted.  
Killua looked at her a little wide eyed, not expected that kind of an answer, "Don't worry Phoenix, we won't let any snakes near you!" Gon declared not wanted his friend to be scared.  
As they were talking all three of them could hear people screaming all around them, not noticing that they had strayed away from the main group and lost them.  
"I hear people screaming all around us" Gon spoke up worried about Kurapika and Leorio.  
Killua only looked ahead not letting the screams affect him too much, "Just stay on your guard" Killua advised.  
"I wonder if Leorio and Kurapika are okay" Gon admitted making Phoenix look at him before looked ahead again.  
"Don't worry Gon, Kurapika can take care of himself, I know that for a fact and Leorio is with Kurapika so they'll be fine" Phoenix told him full of confidence making the boys look at her and nod, not doubting her.  
They continued to run before they ran onto some grass that felt weird, it was squishy like a jellyfish. The three didn't have time to think about it before the ground collapsed and they feel into the dark.  
It was very wet and smelt horrid. The three were sitting on something sticky that felt like sandpaper.  
"Where are we?" Gon asked looking around.  
Before Killua or Phoenix could answer him wherever they were started to move in a swaying kind of motion. The rocking knocked Phoenix over who didn't have her balance and she rolled over into Killua who wrapped his right arm around her waist automatically to help keep her steady, he didn't even notice he was holding onto her until she grabbed the front of his shirt as whatever they were in continued to move. Killua could feel his face burning and was sure it was be red as a cherry but ignored it for the time being.  
As Phoenix got her balance back but didn't let go of Killua in case she fell again she answered Gon's question, "If I have to take a guess, I would say we are currently in somethings stomach" She said as she smelt the sour scent of acid, "From the way it's moving it defiantly has legs so we thankfully aren't in a the stomach of a snake" Phoenix sighed with relief.  
Killua and Gon both turned to her with deadpanned expressions before Gon, who had gotten used to the darkness noticed the way the two holding onto each other and snicker behind his hand, "Are you comfortable?" He asked cheekily.  
Both Killua and Phoenix blushed a glow red as their hearts were thumping so hard against their chest that they could hear each other's heart beats making them blush harder.  
"S-shut up! Phoenix lost her balance and probably will again if I let her go" Killua stuttered out for the both of them as Gon laugh loudly.  
The silverette shook his head as the brunette buried her head into his chest in embarrassment before Killua suddenly sat up straight making her look up but she was greeted with Killua shoving his skateboard, that he held onto with his left hand, in between them before using said left hand to dig into his pockets and pull out the spare can he took from Tonpa before the exam had even started. He cracked it open with one hand and pour it all out into the stomach acid around the bit of flesh the three luckily landed on.  
"Hold on" Killua warned the two as he grabbed Gon's wrist as whatever swallowed them expanded before they were all being pushed out with the stomach fluids around them. Once the three were on the group they all took a greedy gulp of fresh air as the frog, which they now know, that swallowed them walked away.  
Killua let go of Phoenix and she gave him back his skateboard before all three of them stood up.  
Gon chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, "Guess he didn't like the taste of us" He said a little offended.  
"It was this" Killua said simply as he held up the can that he in his hand before throwing it away.  
"That was Tonpa-san's! Guess he saved us!" Gon said cheerfully.  
"Well, I could have escaped" Killua said nonchalant but Gon and Phoenix could read between the lines, he didn't want to leave them in there which made them smile at each other secretly.  
"I'm still worried about Leorio and Kurapika" Gon admitted look back at the way the frog have come.  
Killua turned around pulling Phoenix with him, "Forget about them. Like Phoenix said, they can take care of themselves. Let's get a move on. We can still catch up to the examiner" Killua told him.  
"They'll be fine Gon, we'll meet up at the end, I know we will" Phoenix told him as the two took off not noticing that Gon wasn't following them.  
The two ran in silence and it wasn't until they found the main group that they noticed that Gon wasn't with them making them sigh before they joined the main group knowing that if they went to find him that they would only get lost and fail. They just had to believe that Gon would make it to the end of the Phase.  
Once the two finally made it to the end of the second Phase they began to look around for any sign of Gon, Kurapika or Leorio but they couldn't find them. The two were beginning to really worry, mainly Phoenix since couldn't find Kurapika and wasn't used to not knowing where he was.  
Just before the end of the second phase Killua finally spotted the three all together under a tree. Kurapika and Gon seemed to be okay but Leorio had a big bump on his cheek that they could guess came from someone punching him, and hard.  
The two made their way over quickly, "Gon" Killua called out to blackette grabbing all three of the teen's attention.  
They all turned to see Killua and Phoenix rushing towards them, Kurapika seemed to deflate with relief once he say the toxic eyed girl coming towards him quickly.  
"I can't believe you actually got here..." Killua admitted as Phoenix rushed to Kurapika and threw her arms around his waist hugging him tightly while the blonde hugged her back just as tight, "I thought you were done for" Killua said jokingly.  
"I just tracked Leorio's cologne" Gon explained to the two once Killua was with them.  
Killua and Phoenix both looked at him strangely, a little confused, "Cologne? That was how? You definitely are weird" Killua told him in disbelief but Gon only laughed it off.  
"Is he part bloodhound?" Phoenix asked herself but Kurapika heard and chuckled to himself as the two let go of each other.  
"Excellent work everyone!" Satotz-san announced gaining everyone's attention, "Phase two of the exam with occur here, in the Biska Forest Park. So, I shall take my leave" He said to everyone as a farewell before making his way back into the forest out of sight just as the gates to Biska Forest Park opened.  
'One Phase down, only 4 or 5 more to go! I can do this!' Phoenix thought to herself and she walked alongside Kurapika towards where the Second Phase would take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter :)  
> I would just like the say thank you for reading my story, the reviews and the kudos, it means a lot to me that people want to read my work.  
> So I'm going to be asking you guys questions every chapter starting now. So the question is: Who is your favourite character from HxH and why?  
> See you all next time :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Phoenix  
The gates that would lead all the applicants to Phase 2 opened letting everyone inside.  
"Will all applicants who passed the First Phase please enter?" A feminine voice called out inviting everyone inside.  
Phoenix walked next to Kurapika as she walked inside looking around at what looked like small cooking stations. Looking at the little cooking stations a little closer a nervous bubble was growing in the brunette's stomach.  
'I hope this Phase isn't what I think it is' Phoenix thought to herself anxiously. Kurapika must have sensed her nervousness as he looked at her worriedly but she only gave him a small smile not wanting to share her thoughts at the moment. The blonde was going to find out soon enough, if he hadn't already.  
Looking at the front at the two who the brunette guessed to be their examiners. The women that had called out had mint green hair tied up in five top nots. She wore a bikini top with a mesh over shirt over it, along with short daisy duke shorts. She had a pair of purple high heel shoes that reached beneath her knees with pink bows along the shin. She seemed a bit eccentric but Phoenix could feel the power this women had.  
Her companion was the complete opposite to her thin, fit body structure as he had a giant potbelly and a hulking figure. He wore a yellow long sleeve t-shirt that seemed too small for his stomach as most of it was hanging out. He has short brown hair and wore no shoes. Phoenix didn't even know what to say about the man.  
Once everyone was inside and in front of the two the women started to speak again, "Welcome! I'm Menchi, the Second Phase examiner" The mint haired women introduced herself before gesturing to the big man behind her.  
"And I'm Buhara, the other examiner" The big man introduced.  
There was a slight paused with no one saying anything before a loud growl split through the air making everyone confused and Menchi smirk.  
Tilting her head backwards slightly Menchi looked at Buhara, "You must be hungry" She commented.  
"I'm starving" Buhara seemed to whine.  
"There you have it. Phase two will include..." Menchi spoke loudly to everyone as she stood up, pausing for dramatic effect "Cooking!"  
Everyone seemed to stutter with surprise, even Kurapika gave a slight cough making Phoenix looked at him and everyone else confused, she thought it was obvious that the Second Phase would include some form of cooking... 'Maybe I'm the only one using my brain here' Phoenix deadpanned to herself.  
"C-cooking?" Baldy asked astonished.  
The wrestler next to him, Todo Phoenix remember vaguely, was looking annoyed with the exam's test, "Wait! Cooking?" He shouted, "We're here to take the Hunter Exam!"  
"That's quite right!" Menchi agree casually, "Your challenge for the Second Phase is to produce a dish that will satisfy our palate."  
"Why do we have to cook?!" Someone else shouted at her.  
Menchi closed her eyes, putting her hands on her hips, a sign that she was getting annoyed Phoenix noted quickly, "That's because we are Gourmet Hunter!" She announced proudly with a straight back.  
All anyone did was laugh and mocking her which only infuriating her, while Phoenix rolled her eyes at the morons. So what if she's a gourmet hunter? She's probably one of the reasons there's so much healthy edible food around.  
Everyone had soon gotten at hold of themselves, "So, Gourmet Hunters, what are we supposed to make?" Todo asked ignorantly.  
Menchi sent him an annoyed looked, knowing he was mocking her, "Buhara" She said not even turning to look at her partner.  
Buhara stood up sending little vibrations through the ground, "The required ingredient is pork" Buhara told everyone loudly, making sure everyone heard.  
As soon as the words left his mouth Phoenix froze. Don't get her wrong she was a decent cook, having to cook for Kurapika and herself but she hadn't cook anything that had to do with pig before, she hadn't even cook a single piece of bacon before.  
Buhara talking again snapped Phoenix out of her internal panic, "You're free to use meat from any species of Biska Forest pigs. You must use the cooking facilities here to prepare the pork. And you can only pass if we both find it delicious" Buhara explained to applicants.  
"And we will evaluate more the just the taste" Menchi was quick to add, "Don't underestimate the intricacies of cooking. Got it? When we've both eaten our fill, the exam will end" The mint haired women finished.  
Todo only waved her away carelessly, "We get it, we get it. Let's just start" He said full of confidence.  
"Then, the exam's Second Phase begins now!" Buhara yelled out slapping is stomach as a gong.  
Everyone ran out quickly to start looking for their pig, all hoping to be the first to pass.  
Phoenix jogged next to Killua in front of Kurapika and Leorio with Gon in front of all of them. The toxic green eyed girl rolled her eyes hearing people call out for the pigs, don't they know anything.  
"Catch a pig and cook it. This is way easier than the first phase" Leorio said to his friends' not even bothering to stay quiet.  
"I hope it's that simple..." Kurapika commented.  
As Phoenix looked around she felt Killua nudge her arm gently before nodding over to the side with an excited grin, she looked over and quickly saw Gon sliding down a hill. Looking back at Killua the young girl nodded with a sweet smile on her lips as she followed him as he slide down the hill. She heard Kurapika and Leorio slide down after the three of them so she didn't bother calling out to them.  
She could hear Killua in front of her shouting in joy which brought a smile to her face. His shouts of joy quickly turned to surprise as Gon stopped at the bottom of the hill and didn't move, causing him to slide into his friend's back.  
Phoenix noticing that she was about to run into Killua's back quickly rolled to the side making Leorio who was behind her run into Killua's back and Kurapika into Leorio's.  
She looked up once she stood up and dusted herself off to see that Leorio was glaring at her annoyed but all she did was smile at him innocently with Kurapika smiling at her, eyes full of amusement.  
"What was that about, Gon?" Killua yelled accusingly.  
"Found them" Was all Gon said looking to his right.  
Following his line of sight Phoenix tensed up looking at the giant pigs with the largest nose that she has seen on an animal, but they were chewing on bones. Carnivores. Carnivorous pigs, that's new, was all Phoenix could think before she was running alongside the boys trying to get away from the pigs.  
The stampeding pigs caught the rest of the applicant's attention and soon they were running as well, most of the getting flung through the air by the pig's large noses.  
"These pigs are crazy!" Leorio yelled out as they were running.  
As she was running Phoenix looked over her shoulder trying to find a weakness, hearing some yelling she looked over as Todo threw a large bolder at one only for it to be smashed to pieces by its nose.  
Baldy threw some of his shuriken at it but they there were knocked away by its nose.  
Using the momentum of the speed she was running, Phoenix ran up the trunk of a tree and onto a branch high enough that she was out of the danger zone but low enough that she could see everything clearly.  
Looking down at the pig that had chases her up the tree she took in pig's nose more closely. From what she had seen it had only use it for defence and tossing things up into the air. It has only every thrown his head backwards but never downwards.  
As soon as that thought popped into her head Phoenix looked towards its forehead. It was an easy target if one was to get above the pig, so the large noses must be used to protect the pig's soft, weak foreheads.  
With a quick plan in her mind Phoenix kicked off of the branch she was perched on flipping around so she was nose diving to the ground, she grabbed to tip of the nose and planted her feet on the tree so she was parallel to the ground and her stomach facing the sky.  
Killua who saw something falling from the tree looking over and was quick to notice Phoenix sandwiched between the tree and the pig and was about to go and help her when she kicked off the tree with enough strength to dent the trunk. He watched as she gracefully flipped over to pig and brought the platform of her heeled shoes down to the pig's forehead with as much force as she could.  
Phoenix quickly jumped off the pig as it squealed and flipped over onto its back dead. Feeling eyes on her she looked up and made eye contact with shocked sapphire eyes. The toxic green eyed flushed under his gaze and gave a small wave before going to collect her pig knowing that a lot of people had seen her kill the pig and had gotten the idea of how to kill them.  
Quickly heading back while dragging her pig by its strong nose she noticed she was the first one to return. She gave a shy smile to Menchi and Buhara who were looking at the young girl shocked as she lift the pig onto the bench of the cooking station that she had chosen.  
The brunette was quickly joined by Gon who took the station next to her, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio all chose stations around the two so they were working in the same area.  
Not knowing what else to do Phoenix quickly gutted the pig, taking all the internal organs out and draining most of the blood and putting it aside but leaving enough to keep the meat moist.  
Once she was happy with the gutting she skinned the pig, thinking that she could always just try to cook it like she would a deer when Kurapika and she were camping out in some woods while travelling.  
Once everything was complete she speared the pig and put it on the fire to roast. Not bothering to turn it like everyone else was doing she left it and went to look at all the spices she had to work with. Quickly grabbing the oil and salt she poured some of the oil on to her hand. She caressed the pig with her oiled hand on the uncooked side before she was happy and sprinkled some salt over the meat. She turned the pig over and repeated the progress again.  
As the pig cooked she washed her hands free of the oil and boiled some water, she added some of the blood she had saved while also keeping an eye on her pork. She added a few spiced and stirred until it thickened before turning the heat onto low and letting it simmer.  
Taking the meat off the fire she put it back onto her clean bench and proceeded to cut pork into stripes.  
Bring to blood sauce over she dipped the bottom end of the pork strips into the blood before placing them onto a large plate she had received from the cupboard.  
Setting the pork around the plate like a platter she poured the rest of her sauce into a small bowl and placed that in middle with some parsley leaves in the centre.  
Looking over at Kurapika she noticed she he had made what looked like sandwich with the pork as the bread which didn't look too bad not that she would know, seeing as she doesn't even like pork. Too bad he didn't get passed but them again Kurapika couldn't cook to save his life.  
Phoenix looked around and was quick to notice the annoyed looked on most people and wondered why but that was answered when someone else was failed and they grew the same look as everyone else. She had been too wrapped up in her cook she blocked everything else out.  
Taking a deep, nervous breath Phoenix went up to serve the pork platter she had made. She was acutely away of how everyone was watching her making her hands shake a little.  
Once it was her turn to present her dish she quickly put it in front of the two examiners before backing away.  
Menchi only looked at it for a bit making the brunettes hands shake even more out of nervousness.  
The mint haired women looked up at the shy girl in front of her a little surprised, she didn't say anything just took a piece of the pork and placed some into her mouth.  
As soon as the pork had entered her mouth she froze with wide eyes, I didn't seem like she was breathing either, which worried Phoenix making her think she poisoned the food somehow. She started to scratch her cheek gently with her index finger, needing something to do with her hands.  
Buhara was staring at Menchi and was about to ask if she was alright when the mint haired women squealed and jumped at the young toxic eyed girl, taking her into a hug that lifted her off the ground. All anyone could do was watch the frozen young girl as Menchi rubbed her cheek against the younger girls.  
The brunette's four friends watched with wide eyes at the scene not knowing what to do.  
"I've never tasted anything like this before!" Menchi started to gush putting the young girl down and taking her hands, bending down to her level, "The flavour just danced around my mouth, it was well balanced and nothing was over powering. It was perfect! You pass number 402!" Menchi shouting making sending everyone including Buhara into shock. The mint haired women suddenly gasped with an idea, "I just had a great idea! Become my apprentice?" She asked hopefully.  
Phoenix could only looked at the women in shock at what she had just said. She only snapped out of her shock when the women nudged her, "Um, I don't know, I'm not as passionate about cooking as you and I would hate to insult you like that" She said trying to come up with an excuse that wouldn't crush the women.  
Menchi only smiled, "That's okay, and I can understand that! But you still pass!" She said happily.  
Phoenix sighed in relief that she understood and took her hands back before bowing slightly to her older women, "Thank you for the opportunity and passing me. If I even change my mind I will contact you, if that's alright?" She asked smiling sweetly. Even if she wasn't passionate about cooking doesn't mean she couldn't learn a thing or two from the older women once she had completed her goal with Kurapika, it could be fun after all.  
Menchi nodded excitedly and gave the brunette her business card that had her number on it and all her details.  
Phoenix gave her another sweet smile before turning around to go back to her friends once Buhara gave her a pass as well.  
Making her way to Kurapika's station she sat down on Kurapika's bench as he smiled proudly at her.  
Gon, Killua and Leorio came over still looking at Phoenix shocked that she had been the only one to pass so far.  
Before any of them could say anything Buhara spoke up from the front, "That was so much food, I'm stuffed!" He said happily patting and rubbing his even larger belly.  
"Yeah, I'm stuffed too" Menchi said annoyed before standing up, "Therefore, only one passes. We're finished here" She announced.  
As soon as the words left her mouth there was an uproar as the applicants started shouting at her about being unfair and they won't accept it. Phoenix tuned them all out and only focused in when there was a large smash as Todo smashed his station.  
The four boys moved a little closer to Phoenix in case someone tried to attack her since she was the only one to pass.  
"I won't accept it..." Todo started with a pissed tone, "I absolutely refuse to accept this!"  
"In the end, you've still fail" Menchi said simply.  
"Stop screwing around!" Todo shouted, "You asked for pork, so we risked our lives to-"  
"I said to prepare the pork in a manner we both found delicious... Only one of you made anything remotely delicious! You all did almost the same time. There was no effect made... Just when I thought someone other than 402 actually tried, they only changed the appearance. No one attempted to emphasize the flavour but her!" Menchi explained pointing at Phoenix who shrunk under everyone's glares. "I'm positive that none of you took cooking seriously!" She finished.  
Baldy only shrugged, "Pork dishes are all the same..." He stated but couldn't finished as Menchi had grabbed his front and started to yell into his face, much to Phoenix's amusement.  
Once she had calmed down she sat back down in front of Buhara, "In other words, you people don't have the guts to try anything new" The mint haired women mocked.  
"Shut up!" Todo shouted, having had enough of the women, "I'm not trying to become a cook or a gourmet... I want to be a Hunter" He said proudly getting cheers from the people around him, "My goal is to become a black list Hunter. I refused to let a mere Gourmet Hunter decide my fate!" He finished.  
Menchi didn't even bother to look at him, "Too bad you got stuck with a mere Gourmet hunter as an examiner. Better luck next year" She mocked.  
Todo was quick to turn red in the face as her mocking, "Why, you... Don't mock me!" He screamed in rage as he threw himself at her about to attack before he was knocked away by Buhara to the other end of the park where he hit a wall and fell to the ground.  
"Buhara, don't interfere!" Menchi warned him.  
"Well... If I hadn't interfered, you'd have killed him right?" The large man asked.  
"Probably" Menchi said amused as she got out four sharp knives and started to juggle them as they spun, "Let me clarify this... we frequently venture into the dens of ferocious beasts, searching for ingredients. Every Hunter knows some form of martial art. You lack focus and the willingness to experiment. That alone disqualifies you from becoming Hunters!" Menchi finished sending everyone into silence.  
"That said," A new voice spoke up surprising everyone, everyone looked up to see an airship with the Hunter Exam symbol on the side, "It would be excessive to fail every single applicant but one"  
There was a mumbling of shock going around as everyone stared at the airship. Suddenly something came crashed down from the ship to land in the centre of the park, creating a large crater and sending dust and pebbles everyone. Once everyone had put their hands down from shielding their faces they could see an old man with his hair in a high pony tail and in a white outfit with large sleeves that hide his hands.  
"Wh-who's that geezer?" Someone asked.  
"The Chairman of the Selection Committee. He's in charge of the Hunter Exam... Chairman Netero" Menchi informed everyone.  
"Well, I work behind the scenes. I only take action when there's an issue, like now" Chairman Netero explained to everyone. "So, Menchi-kun"  
"Yes, sir" Menchi said with a serious expression.  
"You failed all of the applicants but one because you disapproved of their reluctance to try new things?" Chairman asked.  
"No, sir... I lost my cool when one of the candidates insulted Gourmet Hunters. And I made the exam harder than necessary" Menchi explain shamefully.  
"In other words, you're aware that the exam was unacceptable" Chair summarized.  
Menchi nodded her head, "Yes, sir. When cooking is involved, I lost control. I'm unqualified to be an examiner. I will resign as examiner, so please redo the Second Phase!" Menchi requested.  
"But it would be difficult to find another examiner on such short notice" Chairman said thoughtfully.  
"I apologize" Menchi apologized bowing a little.  
Chairman looked up at Menchi, "Very well, how about this? I'd like you to continue serving as an examiner. But you must also participate in the new test you propose" Chairman reasoned surprising Menchi, "Is that acceptable? I'm certain that will help the applicants to accept to results" Chairman explained.  
Menchi smiled looking down, "That's true... Then the new challenge will be boiled eggs!" Menchi announced getting odd looked from the applicants, "Chairman, can you take us to Mt. Split-in-Half in your airship?" Menchi asked pointing to the airship.  
"Mt. Split-in-Half? I see what you're doing. Certainly I can" The Chairman agree.  
Soon everyone was on a mountain with a huge split down the middle, just like the name suggested.  
Looking over the edge with Gon and Killua, all Phoenix could see was the outline of something going across from one side to the other through the thick fog.  
"Now everyone. Look down here" Menchi instructed everyone, "Spider Eagle's web" She answered someone's question.  
"They build webs down there?" Gon ask and Phoenix scooted a little bit away from the edge when a little bit fell from where she had her hand before making her a little nervous as a gust of wind blew up at them.  
"Look below the web" Menchi told everyone ignoring Todo as he fell back in fright.  
"Are those?" Gon started to ask.  
"Those are Spider Eagle eggs" Menchi confirmed for him putting her hand on Phoenix's head as if she could feel the young girl's nervousness.  
"Spider Eagles build their webs in deep ravines, to protect their eggs from predators. This makes their eggs one of the most difficult ingredients to obtain. The eggs are also known as dream eggs" Chairman explained further.  
"W-wait a minute... You don't mean we..." Todo asked frightened.  
"I sure do" Menchi said before bending down next to Phoenix, "You don't need to get one sweetie, you've already passed and I'll get you one so you don't have to" Menchi said with a happy grin to the young girl she took a liking to.  
Phoenix looked at the old women gratefully, "Thank you Menchi-san" she said with a sweet smile that make Menchi squeal before she walked over to the ledge and jumped right off giving everyone a fright.  
Everyone watched as she grabbed onto the web before flipping over it letting it go before coming back down and grabbing it again before just hanging there.  
"Even if she can grab some eggs, how will she climb back up?" Leorio questions making a lot of people worry.  
Phoenix only watched not saying anything, she knew for a fact that if there was no way for Menchi to come back up then she wouldn't have gone done there or even make it the test, not with the chairman there.  
After a few seconds of nothing Menchi suddenly let go of the web, grabbing two eggs on her way down. She continued to go down into the fog where no one could see her anymore.  
"Hey... She jumped down" Leorio pointed out making Phoenix roll her eyes and Killua who had caught it to snicker, "Is she trying to kill herself?"  
Kurapika shook his head slightly, "No, she's not" He answered.  
Before Leorio could ask what he meant a strong gust of wind blew upward and blew Menchi back onto the cliff while she still held the two eggs.  
"That looks fun..." Killua said amazed while he and Gon both looked on in wonder.  
"This ravine had updrafts that help chicks fly up the web" Chairman explained for everyone.  
Menchi landed next to the chairman holding one of the eggs out, "There. Now I just need to boil the egg" Menchi told everyone before giving Phoenix hers with a bright smile, getting a sweet smile in return.  
While Todo was blabbering on about how no sane person would jump down Phoenix was giggling into her hand as she watch Gon jump straight off, followed closely by the other three boys. The four boys were follow by quite a few of the other applicants. Menchi panic for a bit since she still had somethings to explain but it was too late now.  
Instead she came and sat next to Phoenix near the edge, "So, what's your name?" She asked the young girl as she took the egg and gave it to Buhara to boil for the two, which he was happy to do.  
Phoenix turned to the older women before turning to watch her friends again, "Kurapika calls me Phoenix... I don't remember my real name so he gave me one" Phoenix confessed not looking at Menchi.  
Menchi looked at the young girl beside her in surprise not expecting that answer, 'Hmm, something must have happened for her not to remember her own name' Menchi thought but kept it to herself knowing it was probably a sensitive topic, "Why'd he name you Phoenix?" She asked instead.  
Phoenix looked at her a little surprised that she didn't asked about how she couldn't remember, "The night he found me I was really injured and he wasn't sure if I was going to make it but I did. He said it was like I was a Phoenix, rising from my ashes" Phoenix said giggled at the end, "But I know it was because he was reading a book that had a Phoenix in it, he just doesn't know I know" She said cheekily making Menchi giggle.  
Before Menchi could say anything else they heard a snapping noise and looked down to see the web about to break completely when suddenly everyone still hanging on let go grabbing eggs on the way down.  
The updraft followed shortly with everyone landing safely on the cliff again. Phoenix smiled at Menchi again before getting up and going to see if her friends were okay, not knowing that Menchi was watching her.  
'She's just like him' Menchi thought to herself before instructing everyone to boil their eggs.  
Once all the eggs were finished boiling everyone was sitting around enjoying them. Phoenix sat next to Killua leaning on Kurapika's back as he leaned back creating a comfortable pressure between the two as they all snacked on their eggs.  
"These are really good!" Killua said happily.  
Phoenix giggled before taking another bite of her, swallowing before answering him, "You're right, better than the normal eggs you get at the supermarket"  
"I can see why they're called dream eggs" Kurapika commented getting head nods from the other two and Leorio who was sitting in front of the blonde.  
Phoenix looked over to see Gon sharing his egg with Todo and Menchi going over to talk to the two.  
Looking up she smiled happy to have a moment like this with her friends while they were in such a dangerous Exam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit about what skills Phoenix has and her strength. I've put a little bit about how Kurapika and she met as well as her past so hope you like it.  
> Answer from the last chapter: Personally my favourite character is Chrollo, I love the mysterious and powerful vibe he has.  
> Question of the chapter: What's your favourite known Nen ability?  
> Love the reviews guys and I love you all.  
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please follow, favourite and review. Until next time.


	7. Chapter7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Phoenix

Finally finished with the Second Phase all the Hunter wannabes gathered back onto the airship waiting in front of Chairman Netero for the next Phase to begin.  
Phoenix stood next to Kurapika with her hands folded in front of her. She was standing closer than normal to him in the crowded room feeling nervous about being so high up and around so many people at one time.  
The blonde bumped the young girl next to him to reassure her that he was there and there wasn't anything to worry about which finally allowed the brunette to relax.  
"Allow me to introduce myself to the forty-three remaining applicants" Netero began speaking loudly so everyone could hear him in the room, "I am Netero, Chairman to this year's Hunter Exam Selection Committee"  
"I am his secretary, Beans" The little green bean thing next to Chairman told everyone cheerfully.  
"Originally, I'd planned to make my appearance during the exams final phase, but as I'm already here..." The Chairman paused for a tense few seconds, as if everyone was waiting for an attack, "I'm loving this tension in the air! So I think I'll stick around for the rest of the trip" The Chairman finished with a slight chuckle.  
"We are scheduled to arrive at our destination tomorrow morning at 8am. You'll find dinner waiting in the dining hall. You are also welcome to get some rest. In other words, you're free to do as you please until you are contacted" Beans explained before the Chairman and himself left the room.  
Straight away Killua turn to Gon and Phoenix excitedly "Okay, Gon, Phoenix! Let's explore the airship!" He announced to the two.  
"Yeah!" Gon answered just as excited.  
As the two boys turned to Phoenix she smiled sweetly at them as she waved them away slightly, "I'm going to pass, and I'm getting something to eat before getting some rest. Thank you though" She said quietly, almost as if she was afraid to turn them down.  
Killua and Gon looked a little disappointed but didn't push the matter, they could tell that she was tired from the faint bags under her eyes. The said goodbye to the three before running off to explore the airship.  
Leorio watched them go with slight surprise, "How can they have so much energy? I'm hitting the sack" Leorio said tiredly.  
Kurapika nodded, "You can say that again. However, I do have one concern" Kurapika suddenly spoke up seriously as the three were making their way out of the room.  
"What is it Kura?" Phoenix asked curiously.  
"How many more phases are there?" The blonde asked.  
At the questions the three stopped and thought for a moment, "They've never mentioned that, have they?" Leorio asked himself.  
"On average, there are five to six phase" An annoying voice spoke behind them, turning around they realised it was Tonpa, making Phoenix blanch a little.  
"Oh, Mr Box Nose" Phoenix greeted innocently with a slight mischievous glint in her eyes as she watched him twitch and try not to glare down at her. The two older teens next to her pursed their lips trying not to let their laughter escape.  
"Which means we still have three or four to go..." Leorio spoke up having recovered quickly and remember what Tonpa had said.  
"All the more reason to rest now" Kurapika added and they turned to leave.  
"But you should be careful" Tonpa warned them but only Kurapika and Leorio stopped and looked at him again while Phoenix having grown bored of his nonsense already continued but came to a stop just outside the door and waited for her two friends to finish dealing with Tonpa.  
It didn't take long before the two emerged sharing an eye roll with each other. Phoenix looked at the two weirdly but they only smiled and shook their heads at her, letting her know that there was nothing to worry about.  
Phoenix smiled and nodded back before pushing off the wall she was leaning against, "I'm going to head to the dining room then I'll come and find you guys" The toxic green eyed girl told them before waving and heading in the opposite direction as them.  
Arriving at her destination Phoenix did a quick sweep at the room, noticing there wasn't too many people in the room and made her way to where the food was being served, being sure to ignore the leers she was getting.  
Looking over everything available she noted the wide variety they had but just went for a simple fruit salad.  
Just as she was about to grab the salad she felt the presence of somebody behind her, turning her head slightly, she took note of the two men standing behind her.  
One was shorter than his friend. He had tanned skin, short black hair styled in spikes. He wore a simple long sleeve blue top with black pants under a pair of grey shorts. The taller one was paler then the first with brown hair also in spikes. He wore a green hoodie with a purple vest over it. He was simple green pants. Their numbers were 390 and 391.  
Phoenix looked at them with fake curiosity, "Can I help you?" She asked with a shy voice knowing what they wanted as they stared down at her with a strange glint in their eyes.  
"Yeah, how about we go and have some fun just the three of us?" The taller one asked in a husky voice that make Phoenix's skin crawl.  
Phoenix only turned back around and grabbed her fruit salad and a fork before she turned back to the two men, "Sure, but I'll need to bring my friend. He doesn't like it when I'm with people he doesn't know" Phoenix said with a bright smile as she pointed at someone in the back of the room sitting by himself with no one around him, ignore the way the words seemed a little too familiar to her.  
The two men looked at who she was pointed at and froze as they mean bloodthirsty golden eyes.  
Hisoka having seen the young brunette enter the room and hadn't taken his eyes off of her. His eyes narrowed at the two men that seemed to be bothering her looked over at him, he heard what she had said and was amused to no end the way she handled them that he decided to play along and wave her over to his table.  
Phoenix smiled at the two men before making her way to the clown in the back. Once she was at his table all she did was place her food on it and took a seat.  
Looking at the golden eyed man she smile at him, "Thank you for that" She said simply in a sweet tone.  
Hisoka only chuckled as he brought a deck of cards out and began to shuffle them just for something to do while he talked to the young girl who had willing joined him.  
The two were silent as Phoenix ate. Once the toxic eyed girl finished she stood up and put her bowl onto another table before sitting down in front of Hisoka again, folding her hands and placing them on her lap under the table.  
Looking up she locked eyes with golden ones who were looking back at her silently asking a question, "Do I know you?" She asked bluntly with a toneless voice.  
Hisoka blinked before smiling at her, "You do, I knew you when you were younger" He confessed, "But you don't remember that do you?" He asked.  
Phoenix looked down at the table and shook her head, "I don't remember a lot from when I was a little girl. All I can remember when I try to think back then is a lot of screaming, blood and a menacing laughter" Phoenix explained to Hisoka, "I don't even remember my real name, Kurapika gave the name I have now when he found me but anything before that is all fuzzy"  
Hisoka watched her for a moment frowning before reaching over and put a gentle hand on her head making her look up at him to see him smiling at her, "It'll come back someday, don't try and force it or you might damage your mind. You've subconscious buried all your memories into the deepest part of your mind and if you force it you'll only hurt yourself" Hisoka told her seriously.  
Phoenix looked at him a little unsure before nodding, "Thank you Hisoka" She said with a sweet smile before pausing, "Wait if you knew when I was little, that means you know what happened, right? That you know my real name?" She asked hopefully.  
Hisoka chuckled as he took his arm back and began shuffling his cards again, "I do. I know a lot about you my dear" He confessed, "Would you like me to tell you your name at least?" He offered.  
The toxic green eyed girl thought for a moment before shaking her head standing up, "No, I want to find out about who I was on my own. It's something I need to do by myself but thank you for offering" Phoenix said bowing to the clown who watched in amusement, "But I must ask before I leave, were we close?" She asked slightly nervous.  
Hisoka smile at the young girl again as he nodded, "We were, I looked after you sometimes and you always had a good time" Hisoka explained to her.  
The brunette smile brightly back at him, "Then I hope that we can be close again, like back then. But for now I need to go and get some rest. I shall talk to you soon" She said smiling sweetly as she waved before making her way out of the room to find Kurapika and Leorio, leaving a grinning Hisoka behind.  
'Still as polite as ever, aren't' you Snowdrop' Hisoka thought before going to find an empty room to build a deck of cards to get some peace and quiet.  
Phoenix didn't have a hard time finding her two friends, it was only the third room she check when she found Kurapika and Leorio leaning against the opposite wall with no one else in the room. Making her way quietly across so she didn't wake them up she make her way to Kurapika's side who was covered in half a blanket while the other half was at his empty side that he left for Phoenix when she came to rest.  
The brunette smile as she crawled under the blanket and cuddled up to Kurapika who placed his arm around her protectively making her jump slightly thinking he was still asleep.  
Looking up with guilty eyes she met Kurapika's tired grey eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up" She apologized in her quiet voice.  
Kurapika shook his head slightly, "I wasn't asleep. I was waiting for you to come in" Kurapika whispered to the tired brunette curling into his side, "Get some sleep Nix" He told her as she yawning into her hands.  
Phoenix nodded and laid her head on his shoulder with a quick goodnight before she let sleep over take her.  
"Goodnight" Kurapika whispered back as he rested his head on hers and gave into the sleep that had been trying to take over for a while now.  
A/N: A little more of Phoenix's past and her relationship with Hisoka. As well as a hint of her true name. I am aware that Hisoka is a little out of character but I'm going to make it so he has a different kind of relationship with them then he has with Gon and Killua  
Can anyone guess her real name?  
Answer from the last chapter: My favourite Nen ability is Machi's Nen strings.  
Question of the chapter: What is your favourite ark of the series?  
Love the reviews guys and I love you all.  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please follow, favourite and review. Until next time xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Phoenix

Waking up Phoenix blearily opens her eyes bringing a hand to her face to rub the sleep from her eyes. Once she was able to see clearly she looked around. She was still leaning on Kurapika, who was also waking up. Leorio was on Kurapika's other side snoring away but on her left side she felt the warmth of someone else.  
Looking over she saw a head full of fluffy white hair that could only belong to Killua. He seemed to be asleep. 'He must have come in after I fell asleep' Phoenix thought to herself pushing off of Kurapika slightly.  
The blonde looked down at his closest friend and gave her a tired smile as a good morning not fully awake yet.  
Phoenix returned the smile before using small, slow movements to stand up so she didn't wake Killua up.  
Once standing Phoenix stretched her arms above her head and lent back slightly, listening with satisfaction to the series of cracks that her back made from sleeping in an upright position all night.  
Finishing her stretching she looked over at her friends, Kurapika was now fully awake and putting the blanket back into his bag, Leorio was starting to wake up now and Killua was also wide awake and watching her.  
"Good morning" Phoenix said brightly to Leorio and Killua.  
"Morning" Killua replied as he stood up and Leorio just mumble gibberish not awake enough to form words that made sense.  
Before Phoenix could say anything a chiming noise echoed throughout the airship from the speakers around the ship, "I apologize for the long wait. The airship will soon arrive at its destination" The announcer informed the applicants.  
The brunette sighed before looking at Leorio who was still having trouble waking up. Growing a thoughtful expression Phoenix walked up to the oldest teen in their little group as Kurapika and Killua, both of whom were ready to go, watched her curiously.  
Bending down so she was eye level, Leorio only stared at her blankly through sleep hazy eyes. They quickly snapped wide open as Phoenix slapped both of his cheeks simultaneously before pulling his cheeks apart.  
Killua was snickering at Leorio's stretched, outraged face while the blonde next to him was smirking finding it amusing.  
The glasses wearing teen managed to finally slap the younger girls hand away before jumping up, Phoenix only gave a small innocent smile as she stood up in a slower, calmer pace, "WHAT THE HELL?" Leorio yelled at the girl.  
Amused Toxic green eyes were the only answer he got before the owner of said eyes turned away and left the room with Killua. Kurapika taking pity on the elder boy waited for him to collect his belongings before the duo followed the younger two.  
The airship had landed by the time the group of four made it to the exit the airship where they had ran into Gon who happily greeted them, getting a curious and expecting look from Killua. Gon just gave him a wide smile and peace sign. That seemed to satisfy the white haired teen as he smirked at the boy before the five teens continued to the exit. Phoenix exchanged confused with the older two teens walking slightly behind her but they only shrugged their shoulder not knowing what the two were doing either.  
Making their way off of the airship the group of five gathered in front of Chairman Netero and his secretary Beans.  
"What is this place?" Someone asked in the crowd.  
"There's nothing here" Another said.  
"Ahem" Beans cleared his throat to grab everyone's attention, which he succeed in "Everyone, the exam's Third Phase will begin here, at the top of Trick Tower"  
"Trick Tower?" A man close to them asked Beans curiously.  
"To pass this phase," Beans continued without answering the man "You must reach the towers base alive. The time limit is seventy-two hours. With that, we will now begin the Third Phase. I pray for your success" Beans announced before the Chairman and himself retreated back into the airship before it took off and left the applicants on top of Trick Tower. "Best of luck to everyone" Beans spoke to everyone over a speaker on the airship as it took off.  
Looking around Phoenix moved to the side of the tower with the boys followed her. Seeing how tall the tower really was from the top make Phoenix quite nervous as she took a few steps away from the edge and closer to Kurapika.  
"Are we supposed to climb down?" Leorio asked his nervousness coming through his voice.  
Phoenix felt her muscles tense slightly but not enough to be noticeable as Kurapika answered the older teen, "That would be suicide"  
There was a slightly chuckle from behind them making all five turn to the man standing behind him with his arms crossed arrogantly, "Maybe for a normal person"  
The man was average looking, there wasn't anything special about him. He wore his badge on the right side of his chest with the number 86 printed on it.  
He walked over to the side before sitting down. He started sliding off the edge slowly as he turned himself so he was facing the wall. Once he has his grip steady he stared to climb down with more swiftness then Phoenix expected of the man.  
"But a top-class rock climber can handle this, no problem" Number 86 conceitedly.  
"Wow..." Killua commented slightly impressed.  
"He's going down pretty fast" Gon added as the man started to utter under his breath to himself.  
Before anyone else could add a comment their heard distanced noise similar to a bird squawking. Looking around they watched as a bunch of creatures that looked a cross between a giant ugly baby and a bird, flying around the side of the Tower, going straight for number 86. The man didn't even have much time to yell out for help when one of the creatures swallowed him whole cutting him off.  
The five watched the creatures leave through wide disturbed eyes, "G-Guess we can't climb down the side" Leorio stuttered out as the other nodded in agreement.  
After agreeing to split up to look for a way down to the bottom of the tower the five made their way around the area on their own.  
Standing closer to the middle Phoenix looked around at the applicants and noticed the decrease of people loitering around. Spinning around in a slow circle while mentally counting the remaining applicants her eyes locked with a pair of mischievous golden eyes.  
Hisoka gave her an amused smile as he pointed down in front of him before he stepped on the tile he pointed on. The next moment he was gone, the tile had flipped around taking him inside the tower.  
Phoenix's toxic green eyes widened before she whirled around and taking a step to go over to Kurapika. She was about the call out to him when the feeling of falling was quick to take over her senses causing a small yelp to escape her mouth.  
Surprised Phoenix was able to snap out of it just in time to land safely on her feet in a crouch, her hands in front of her so her body's position slightly resembled a cat. Doing a quick sweep of the room she had landed in, it was empty apart from a sign over a little stone pedestal with a single watch resting on it.  
Seeing and sensing no one in the room with her the young teen stood up straight before making her way to the stone pedestal.  
Phoenix put the watch on her left wrist over her black arm warmer. The watch had a small screen that had the time left to finish the Phase. 71:45:38 hours was the amount of time she had to get to the bottom of the Tower to complete the Phase. Beneath the screen with the time left was two buttons, an X and an O.  
"The path you have chosen is one that is full of all kinds of unknown surprises. You have chosen the Path of Random" Phoenix read out loud to herself with her head tilted to the right slightly with a confused look on her face. "Path of Random?" She asked herself under her breath.  
The room suddenly filled with the sound of a microphone being turned on, making Phoenix jump and scout the room for anyone but all she found was a speaker in the corner to her left, "That is correct! My name is Lippo. I am the prison warden here, as well as the Third Phase examiner" Lippo explained to her.  
Phoenix sucked in a sharp breath, "Prison warder?" The young girl probed him slightly concerned.  
Lippo either didn't hear her question or chose to ignore it, "Multiple routes through this tower have been prepared. You have chosen the Path of Random. Luck and instinct will be the key, if you wish to clear this phase of the exam. You will have to do anything from answering questions to escaping traps to fighting. You can't start until you have pressed O to move on or X to stay in the room. Best of luck young lady" Lippo finished before turning off his microphone leaving Phoenix in silence.  
The toxic green eyed girl stared at the speaker with a deadpanned expression for a few extra seconds before rolling her eyes and sighing. Bringing her wrist up, she quickly pressed O making a door in the wall slide across opening the path for the young teen.  
Two hours later Phoenix had answered a few simple questions like: 'What's the number of this Hunter Exam?' Of course she chose the correct answer, 287th, she also had to get past a couple of traps like a pit fall with sharp spikes at the bottom, and she just jumped from wall to wall in a zig-zag pattern till she got to the other side.  
Starting to get annoyed she walked into next room. It was completely empty, there wasn't anything on the ceiling either. Sigh Phoenix took a steady step in but making sure to keep a leery eye out just in case something popped out of nowhere.  
She had barely put her foot flat on the ground before the tile gave way and landed with a splash. Jumping back to the doorway quickly Phoenix peered down at where the tile was before only to sweat drop at what she saw.  
Down below was a good deal of water but that isn't what bothered the young teen. No it was the eels that gave off small jolts of electricity as they swam around aggravated by the fallen tile.  
'How am I going to get across if the tiles just fall as soon I put my weight on them? There must be a trick to this, but what is it?" Phoenix thought to herself as she carefully looked around the room for any kind of clue. Unfortunately there wasn't even a whisper of a clue. Frowning she thought back to what Lippo had told her about this phase.  
'Luck and instinct will be the key, if you wish to clear this phase of the exam.' As his words drifted through her mind Phoenix gasp as she understood what she needed to do for this trap.  
"Luck and instinct are the key to this path, before it's all be about luck now I can't just rely on luck but also my instinct" Phoenix thought out loud to herself.  
Lippo who was watching the young girl from the security room had to admit that he was impressed that the toxic green eyed girl had been doing so well alone. 'I wonder how she'll do against the floor and eel trap' Lippo thought to himself.  
His eyes widened in shock though when Phoenix pulled her scarf off her around her neck and tied it around the top half of her face. Now all that was visible was her plumb pink lips that were pursed in concertation before smoothing out as she took a deep breath.  
The purple hair man chocked on the chips he was munching on as the young girl seemed to dance around the room with no hesitation, she leaped from one tile to another before spinning around one so she didn't step on it. This continued for a good minute before she was on the other side safe and none of the trap tiles touched.  
Lippo who was on the edge of his seat deflated back against his chair as he watch through dumbfounded eyes as the girl untied her scarf before wrapping it around her neck again before she clicked O on her watch to get to the next room.  
Looking at his assistant who was standing next to him was just as stunned as he was, "Have-have you ever seen anything like that?" Lippo demanded once he finally found his voice again.  
His assistant only shook his head not being able to find his voice.  
Lippo looked back at the screen to see she had finally made it to the room with one of the prisoners inside, "The key to the Path of Random is luck and instinct yes, but to so blindly trust them while have her eyes closed is just remarkable and she did it perfectly. She doesn't even know Nen and she could determine the safest route, I could only imagine what she would be capable of once she's master it" Lippo ranted to himself.  
One this was for sure though, if this girl past the Hunter Exams she could become one of the most powerful Hunters the world has seen.

A/N:  
Answer from the last chapter: My favourite Ark is the Yorknew City Ark. I love the Phantom Troupe and that the original are back together for a little while.  
Question of the chapter: What is your favourite Nen type?  
Please follow, favourite and review I would really appreciate it.  
Hope you enjoy the chapter, love you guys. Bye :)


End file.
